Gevangen, maar niet gebroken
by Dutch Writers
Summary: Hij heeft haar gevangen, maar haar wil en ziel kan hij niet breken. Langzaam maar zeker bevind hij zich in het duistere van een gevoel dat hij niet kan of wil om schrijven.
1.

**Disclaimer**Hp is niet van mij, het is van Rowling. Dit vind je alleen aan het begin van dit verhaal. Wil je jezelf verzekeren van het feit dat Hp niet van mij is, kijk dan even hier…

**Gevangen, maar niet gebroken.**

"Laat haar niet ontsnappen! Grijp haar!" schreeuwde een stem door de donkere nacht en de rillingen gleden over Bibi's rug. Het geluid van haar blote voeten weerklonk luid door de kille gangen van Zweinstein. Met grote ogen keek Bibi een seconde achterom en zag daardoor nog net een rode straal op zich afkomen. Ze slaakte een kreet en drukte zichzelf plat tegen de muur waardoor de lamstraal net langs haar heen ging. Langzaam ademende Bibi uit, beseffend dat ze haar adem in had gehouden. Op hetzelfde moment drong het tot haar door dat ze niet stil kon blijven staan, op die manier zouden die mannen haar zeker te pakken krijgen en dat mocht niet. Ze wierp nog een blik op de mannen in de donkere mantels, die nu toch wel heel dicht bij kwamen, maar begon vervolgens weer te rennen. Ze moest van het terrein af zodat ze kon verschijnselen, anders kon ze haar vrijheid wel gedag zeggen.

Met een snel gebaar haalde Bibi haar toverstok uit de zak van haar gewaad en riep "Alohamora!" terwijl ze de toverstok op de enorme voordeur van Zweinstein richtte. De deur ging langzaam en krakend open, alsof hij jaren niet gebruikt was en even was Bibi bang dat hij niet op tijd open zou zijn. Toen ze echter bij de deur aankwam paste ze er net tussendoor en even later voelde ze het gras onder haar voeten. Bibi ademde snel en legde een hand in haar zij, alsof ze op die manier de steken wilde laten verdwijnen, maar ze bleef echter geen moment stil staan. Ze sloeg de hoek om, en rende richting de plek waar Hagrid zijn huis zou moeten staan. Deze was er echter niet meer, maar dat kon Bibi op dit moment weinig schelen zolang ze het verboden bos maar kon bereiken. Ze had het vermoeden dat daar wel verschijnseld en verdwijnseld kon worden en als het dat werkelijk zo was, zou het op dit moment haar redding kunnen zijn.

Op het moment dat ze het bos echter bereikte stapte er iemand achter een boom vandaan en greep haar arm. "Nee!" riep Bibi uit en probeerde zich los te rukken, maar de persoon die haar arm beet had draaide haar met een ruk naar zich om. "Zo, zo, wat hebben we hier?" Plots kwaad schudde Bibi haar vieze haren uit haar gezicht en keek de man recht aan, wetend dat hij drommels goed wist wie zij was. "Zo, zo, de leider van de rebellen. Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg de blonde man gemaakt onschuldig, maar de glimlach die aan zijn lippen trok vertelde een heel ander verhaal.  
"Het lijkt erop dat ik vastgehouden word door een dooddoener. Laat me los en ga die platgeslagen cavia op je hoofd kammen." siste Bibi giftig. Lucius Malfidus trok nu één wenkbrauw op en zei: "Nee, ik denk dat ik je hou." Op het moment dat die woorden over zijn lippen kwamen spuwde Bibi hem recht in het gezicht en schopte hem tegen zijn schenen zodat hij haar losliet. Vervolgens zette ze hem weer op een rennen, alleen om tegen iemand anders aan te lopen die gelijk zijn armen om haar heen sloeg zodat ze geen kant uit kon. Ook tilde hij haar enkele centimeters op zodat Bibi alleen een beetje met haar benen door de lucht kon maaien. "Ze me neer, jullie dooddoeners zijn net een irritant soort stalkers!" riep Bibi en haar stem echode een paar keer voordat er een ijselijke stilte viel.

"Fijn dat je er bent Draco." zei Lucius Malfidus terwijl hij een zakdoekje uit zijn mouw trok en zijn gezicht schoonmaakte. "Altijd vader." klonk de stem van Draco en Bibi voelde hem vibreren tegen haar rug. Een moment lang sloot ze haar ogen, dit hoorde niet te gebeuren, maar het volgende moment besefte Bibi echter dat ze haar toverstok nog steeds in haar hand geklemd had. Ze kon haar arm dan wel niet bewegen, maar haar hand wel. Een glimlach kroop over Bibi's gezicht terwijl ze haar toverstok op Lucius richtte en riep: "Expelliarmus!" Een geschokte blik vloog over de oudere man zijn gezicht, maar nog geen seconde later lag hij plat op zijn rug in het gras terwijl Bibi, Draco een schop tegen zijn knieën gaf.

"Laat me los!" riep ze terwijl ze nog een keer naar achteren schopte en hem deze keer goed raakte. Met een kreet liet Draco, Bibi los, die het voor de derde keer op een rennen zetten. "Pak haar Draco! Ze mag niet ontsnappen!" schreeuwde Lucius tegen zijn zoon en even later hoorde Bibi voetstappen die aangaven dat ze achtervolgd werd, alweer.

Een vloek ontsnapte aan Bibi's lippen toen ze besefte dat ze niet zou kunnen verdwijnselen, daar moest ze kalm voor zijn. Wat Bibi nu voelde kon alleen vergeleken worden met paniek en ze wist dat ze de controle over zichzelf niet mocht verliezen. Bibi vloekte weer, verschijnselen was nooit haar sterkste punt geweest. Misschien had ze mazzel en lag er ergens op het terrein nog een bezem. Terwijl ze dit dacht hief Bibi haar hand, hopend dat het zou werken en riep: "Omhoog!" Even leek het alsof er niets zou gebeuren, maar toen hoorde Bibi het bekende gezoem van een Vallende Ster en een glimlach gleed over haar gezicht.

Ze wist echter niet dat Draco op dat moment een sprong nam, dat merkte ze pas toen haar benen werden gegrepen en ze met een plof op de grond viel. "Nee!" riep Bibi uit en draaide zich om, om Draco een schop midden in zijn arrogante gezicht te kunnen geven. Op het moment dat ze zich echter omdraaide zat Draco ook al bovenop haar en werden haar handen boven haar hoofd tegen de grond gepind. "Ga van mij af!" riep Bibi giftig, maar Draco keek haar alleen aan terwijl Bibi onder hem vandaan probeerde te komen. Plots boog hij echter naar voren en fluisterde op ijselijke toon "Misschien kan je beter stil blijven liggen, anders kun je nog wel eens iets tegenkomen wat je schokt." Even werden Bibi's ogen groot, maar toen zei ze "Als jij gewoon van mij af gaat hebben we beiden nergens last van."

"Ah fijn, je hebt haar Draco." klonk ineens de stem van Lucius Malfidus en één van de mannen achter hem mompelde grinnikend "Op maar dan één manier." Bibi keek de man giftig aan, maar zei geen woord omdat ze op dat moment ruw overeind werd getrokken en haar toverstok uit haar hand werd gehaald. Weer opende Bibi haar mond op iets te zeggen, maar haar armen werden zo pijnlijk op haar rug gedraaid dat ze geen geluid kon maken.

"We gaan terug naar het huis, morgen zullen we beginnen haar te ondervragen. Als leider van de rebellen moet ze ons veel kunnen vertellen." zei Lucius op een toon die Bibi misselijk maakte. "Collus Portus." hoorde Bibi één van de andere mannen zeggen en vervolgens werd ze zelf ruw tegen een dode boom geduwd, die blijkbaar als via via diende. Er werd een haak achter Bibi's navel geplaatst en het volgende moment belandde ze op de koude marmeren vloer van Huize Malfidus. Draco stond vlak naast haar en trok haar aan één arm overeind, waardoor Bibi hem met de andere recht in het gezicht sloeg. De klap weerklonk een paar keer door de gang en even leek het alsof Draco terug zou slaan, maar toen klonk een onbekende stem. "Heb je iemand meegebracht Draco?"

Zowel Draco als Bibi keken op, recht in het gezicht van de vrouw des huizes, Narsissa Malfidus. "Vader en ik hebben de leider van de rebellen te pakken gekregen moeder. Vader wil haar hier houden om haar morgen te kunnen ondervragen." antwoordde Draco en zijn moeder trok een wenkbrauw op terwijl ze naar de groezelige jonge vrouw keek. Ze had toch iemand verwacht die meer voornaam was, maar misschien dat, dat verstopt zat onder het vuil en stof. De blonde vrouw knikte één keer voordat ze zich naar haar man omdraaide, die achter haar stond en zei: "Zorg wel dat ze gewassen word, ik wil dat vuil niet in mijn huis houden." Haar stem klonk kil en Lucius Malfidus knikte één keer voordat zijn vrouw langs hem heen marcheerde.

"Het is wel duidelijk wie de broek aan heeft in deze huishouding." zei Bibi spottend en voordat ze ook maar had kunnen bewegen sloeg Lucius haar recht in het gezicht met vlakke hand. Bibi's hoofd vloog opzij en in haar mond lag nu de metaalachtige smaak van bloed terwijl Lucius siste: "Jij kan beter leren wanneer jij je mond dicht kan houden, anders overleef je de week nog niet." Vervolgens keek hij naar zijn zoon en zei: "Breng haar naar de douche en zorg dat de gewassen word voordat ze naar de logeerkamer gebracht word." Hij boog zich nu naar Bibi toe en siste in haar gezicht "Schoon word ze niet, maar misschien toch toonbaar."

Bibi haar ogen vernauwden zich en het volgende moment spuwde ze Lucius voor de tweede keer die nacht in het gezicht, alleen zat er deze keer bloed tussen. "Idioot! Je kunt beter leren die gevorkte tong achter je tanden te houden! Wanneer Voldemort ten val is gebracht zal jij degene zijn die moet vluchten en niet ik!" riep Bibi kwaad terwijl Draco haar de kamer uit sleurde en Lucius zijn gezicht weer schoonmaakte. "Jij word nooit schoon! Het bloed van onschuldige mensen kleeft aan je handen!" schreeuwde Bibi nog voordat ze deur dichtviel en Draco haar de trap op duwde.

"En hoe voelt het?" vroeg Bibi op kille toon terwijl Draco haar door de gang op de eerste verdieping sleurde, op weg naar de badkamer. "Hoe voelt wat?" vroeg Draco, overduidelijk niet geïnteresseerd en verhoogde zijn pas iets. "Om iemand met vies bloed vast te houden?" zei Bibi op onschuldige toon terwijl Draco een deur opende en haar de badkamer in duwde. Bijna gelijk werd ze tegen de muur gedrukt en leunde Draco dicht tegen haar aan. Zijn warme adem gleed over Bibi's gezicht terwijl hij fluisterde "Geloof me, ik weer precies wat jij bent en als je niet ophoud met mij uitdagen kun je meer verliezen dan je lief is."

"Ik ben al meer verloren dan mij lief is, al die mensen die jouw soort vermoord om een fantasietje van iemand." zei Bibi op duidelijke toon terwijl ze Draco recht aankeek en voegde eraan toe "Je kunt mij niets meer afnemen." Nu verspreidde zich een grijns over Draco's gezicht en hij mompelde "Wees daar maar niet zo zeker van." Vervolgens creerde hij iets meer afstand tussen hun twee en haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn waardoor Bibi scherp inademde. Dit leek Draco alleen maar meer te amuseren want nu was de grijns van even ervoor ook in zijn ogen te zien terwijl hij een spreuk mompelde. Bibi haar kleren vlogen alle kanten op en een seconde later stond Bibi zo bloot als op de dag dat ze geboren was voor één van haar grootste vijanden.

Die staarde nu naar haar alsof hij haar nog nooit eerder had gezien en Bibi sloeg haar armen over elkaar terwijl ze ongeduldig met haar voet op de grond tikte. Eigenlijk voelde ze zich verschrikkelijk ongemakkelijk onder de doordringende blik, maar wist ook dat ze het niet mocht tonen. Dan zou ze hem het voordeel van een generende situatie geven en dat wilde Bibi beslist niet doen. "Als ze klaar ben met staren, kunnen we dan beginnen aan de opdracht die je moeder heeft gegeven?" vroeg Bibi terwijl ze een wenkbrauw optrok en toen Draco haar aankeek had ze durven zweren dat er een blos over zijn wangen gleed. Het ging echter te snel om er zeker van te zijn en voordat Bibi doorhad wat er gebeurde duwde Draco haar al onder de ijskoude douche.

Een kreet ontsnapte aan Bibi's lippen toen het water in contact kwam met haar lichaam en probeerde instinctief te ontsnappen aan het water, zelfs als dat betekende dat ze wel heel dicht bij Draco in de buurt kwam. Die vloekte binnensmonds en sloeg zijn handen om Bibi's middel om haar vervolgens weer onder de ijskoude douche te duwen. Er kwamen woorden over de lippen van Bibi die de meest doorgewinterde matroos nog zou laten blozen, maar Draco vertrok echter geen spier terwijl hij Bibi met één arm tegen de zijkant van zijn lichaam drukte en met de andere de zeep greep. "Laat me los!" tierde Bibi, maar Draco negeerde haar en begon haar verwoed schoon te boenen tot Bibi dacht dat haar huid los zou komen. Toen draaide hij de kraan dicht en wikkelde Bibi ineen enorm handdoek voordat hij haar hardhandig droog begon te wrijven. Vervolgens duwde hij haar in de handdoek de gang door een kamer in en zei voordat hij de deur sloot "Kleding op het bed, verdwijnselen kan niet, deuren en ramen zijn afgesloten, alleen de eigenaar kan ze openen."

"Zit ze in de kamer?" vroeg Lucius toen Draco de salon in kwam en nam toen Draco knikte een slok van zijn cognac. "Mooi, ik wil morgen intensief verhoren. Net zo lang tot ze ons iets verteld wat van belang is, als leider weet ze alles. Ben je er trouwens al achter wie de geheimhouder is van het huis van haar ouders, misschien is dat een goed chantagemiddel." ging Lucius verder terwijl Draco tegenover hem neerzonk. "Ze is zelf de geheimhouder van haar ouders, dus daar kom je niet zo makkelijk achter." Antwoordde Draco schouderophalend en zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken zijn moeder de trap op gaan. Zij zou alvast de nieuwe gevangene voorbereiden op wat er te verwachten viel en haar helpen met de nodige vrouwen dingen. Terwijl Draco daaraan dacht vertrok zijn gezicht, daar hoefde hij geen informatie over en daar zou hij dus ook niet weer aan denken. Vrouwen dingen, dacht Draco en rilde walgend. Dingen als tampons en anticonceptie waren dingen die gelijk bij hem naar boven kwamen, maar er zat vast meer achter als zijn vader toestond dat zijn moeder met de gevangenen over sprak.


	2. 

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

Geluidloos deed Narsissa de deur open en keek langs de rand heen naar binnen, het meisje was zich net aan het aankleden. Ze stond zacht te vloeken tegen de blouse, die ze bijna niet dicht kreeg en toen ze dan eindelijk had leek het alsof de knopen er elk moment af konden springen. De broek die erbij zat paste niet, maar zat strak om haar lichaam. Het was duidelijk dat haar mannen geen maten konden schatten, dacht Narsissa hoofdschuddend en stapte vervolgens de kamer in.

Met een ruk draaide Bibi zich om toen ze een geluid hoorde en de knopen van de te kleine blouse vlogen in de rondte. Zacht vloekend keek Bibi naar beneden en zag dat er nog maar vijf knopen aan de blouse zaten, vervolgens keek ze naar de persoon die binnen was gekomen en zag Narsissa Malfidus staan. Ze keek recht naar Bibi en kwam vervolgens hoofdschuddend op haar af terwijl ze zei: "Het spijt me, Lucius en Draco hebben nooit verstand gehad van vrouwenmaten." Wantrouwend keek Bibi naar de oudere vrouw terwijl die naar een kast liep en iets mompelde tegen de kast. Had Lucius zijn vrouw gestuurd om haar uit te horen, ze zouden toch tot morgen wachten? De kastdeur ging open en Narsissa haalde er andere kleren uit voordat ze zich weer omdraaide naar Bibi. Langzaam liep ze op de jonge vrouw af en gaf haar de kleding die wel zouden passen.

Aarzelend pakte Bibi ze aan en draaide zich vervolgens om, om de andere kleding aan te kunnen trekken. "Je moet weten dat ik het er niet mee eens ben dan mijn man en zoon gevangenen maken en ze dan meebrengen naar mijn huis, zelfs al is het de leider van de rebellen. De rebellen zouden niet eens moeten bestaan, mensen zouden niet moeten vechten voor hun bestaan. Wat je dan ook tegen mij zou moeten zeggen van hun, zeg het niet. Zeg je het toch, doe ik net of ik het niet gehoord heb." zei de vrouw terwijl ze met haar rug naar Bibi toe ging staan. "Ik geloof er geen zak van." mompelde Bibi terwijl ze de laatste knoop van de nieuwe blouse sloot en zich naar de 'gastvrouw' omdraaide. "Dat geloof ik best, ga nu maar slapen. Ik denk dat ze je voor zes uur al komen halen om de ondervragingen te beginnen." zei Narsissa nog, maar liep vervolgens de kamer weer uit. Zuchtend staarde Bibi naar de deur maar liep vervolgens naar het bed, om momenten later al in slaap te vallen.

"Laten we maar beginnen, we willen de dame niet laten wachten, ga haar halen." commandeerde Lucius en Draco liep zonder iets te zeggen de trap op. Hij opende de deur, niet bepaald voorzichtig want de deur sloeg tegen de muur terwijl Draco de kamer doorliep. Bibi schoot overeind en staarde naar Draco terwijl die haar arm greep en haar de kamer uit begon te slepen. Haar haren hingen voor haar gezicht en met haar vrije hand probeerde Bibi het achter haar oren te vegen, maar net toen ze dat voor elkaar had trok Draco haar met een ruk naar de deur waardoor haar haren weer alle kanten op vlogen.

"Man, doe eens rustig! Ik ga nergens heen hoor!" zei Bibi geïrriteerd toen Draco haar zo ruw in de stoel duwde dat deze bijna achterover viel, met haar erin. Draco keek haar alleen even aan en ging toen op een stoel zitten die verder de kamer in stond terwijl zijn vader nu uit de schaduwen kwam. "Oh fijn, ik dacht al dat je het niet aandurfde." zei Bibi spottend toen ze Lucius in het oog kreeg en zag irritatie in zijn ogen schitteren. "Wat ben je bereid ons te vertellen?" vroeg Lucius recht op de man af en Bibi trok één wenkbrauw op. "Denk je werkelijk dat ik de informatie die ik heb zo makkelijk op zou geven? Ik ben dan wel blond, maar niet dom Lucius."

"Dom genoeg om je te laten vangen." zei Lucius met een arrogantie in zijn stem en Bibi stootte een kort lachje uit. "Ter jouwe informatie, ik ben meerdere malen onderuit gemaaid door je zoon en omdat jij verstoppertje speelde heb jij mij bij toeval te pakken gekregen, voordat je me weer onderuit liet maaien door je zoon. Dat is niet láten vangen, dat is een rugby wedstrijd verliezen." Ineens schoot Lucius zijn hand uit en kwam in contact met Bibi's wang terwijl hij siste "Houd op met spelletjes, vertel me wat ik wel weten." Kwaad en geïrriteerd schudde Bibi haar haren uit haar gezicht en antwoordde: "Sorry, heb ik niet zo'n zin in vandaag. Kunnen we een nieuwe afspraak maken voor over een jaar?" Een moment lang staarde Lucius giftig naar Bibi, die besefte dat hij zichzelf moest beheersen om haar niet ter plekke om het leven te brengen. Plots liep Lucius de kamer uit en liet Bibi alleen met Draco, die de ondervragingen graag af wilde maken, ze waren namelijk niet bepaald vrienden.

Ondertussen was er haast een soort van chaos uitgebroken in de schuilplaats van de rebellen. Zij verscholen zich in Hagrid's hut, die met verschillende spreuken veranderd en beschermd was. "Ho, ho even rustig, drink je thee op en vertel het mij dan." zei Fly op duidelijke toon terwijl ze haar breiwerk neerlegde en een kopje overhandigde aan de trillende jongen. Die pakte het kopje aan, maar zijn handen trilden zo dat de thee helemaal over de rand vloog. "Het is allemaal mijn schuld, ze beschermde mij. Ik moest niezen en toen hoorden ze ons, ze sloot mij op en rende weg. De dooddoeners dachten dat ze alleen was en ze werd gepakt! Het is allemaal mijn schuld!" riep de jongen uit en maakte een wijd gebaar met zijn armen waardoor het kopje door de kamer vloog en op het dikke tapijt landde.

Met een zwaai van haar toverstok zette Fly het kopje weer op de tafel en voer toen tegen de arme jongen uit. "Ja, het is allemaal jouw schuld! Hoe kom je erbij om Bibi's plek niet in te nemen! Het is totaal geen excuus dat je opgesloten zat! Ben jij nu een tovenaar!" schetterde ze tegen de jongen, die nu bijna onder de tafel verdween. "Ik dacht dat ik het heel duidelijk had gemaakt dat wij Bibi nodig waren! Heb je enig idee wat voor geheimen zij bewaard! Als de dooddoeners die te weten komen is de hele wereld verdoemd! Verdoemd zeg ik je!" ging ze na een moment verder terwijl ze over de tafel heen naar de jongen leunde. "Natuurlijk zal Bibi ze niets vertellen, maar de consequenties die daaraan staan mij ook totaal niets aan. Ze zullen haar op alle manieren willen breken en Bibi is zo koppig dat ze extreme dingen zullen doen. Dit is een ramp!" mompelde Fly nu tegen haarzelf en trok onbewust een gat in het tafelkleed terwijl de jongen de kamer uitrende. Zuchtend zakte Fly weer neer in de stoel en greep fronsend haar breiwerk, op één of andere manier kwam Bibi altijd in de problemen. "Net een magneet." mompelde Fly tegen haar breiwerk en gooide hem vervolgens weer aan de kant om voor de honderdste keer die ochtend de planten water te gaan geven.

Vanuit de schaduwen deed Draco een stap naar voren en de grijns op zijn gezicht voorspelde niets goeds. Hij boog zich dicht naar Bibi toe en fluisterde: "Ik dacht dat hij nooit weg zou gaan." Bibi wierp hem een ijzige blik toe terwijl Draco een stoel greep en recht tegenover Bibi ging zitten, zodat hij haar recht aan kon kijken. "Waar verschuilen de rebellen zich?" vroeg hij plots en Bibi haar wenkbrauwen kwamen bijna in contact met haar haarlijn. "Geloof je nu werkelijk dat ik dat zo makkelijk zou vertellen?" Draco gaf geen antwoord, maar zijn hand schoot zo snel uit dat Bibi niet de kans kreeg om weg te duiken. Zijn vlakke hand kwam in contact met haar, al blauwe wang en weer vroeg hij "Waar verschuilen de rebellen zich?"Zijn toon was nu harder geworden en Bibi mompelde: "Stik erin." waarna de hand haar wang weer met veel kracht raakte.

"Waar verschuilen de rebellen zich!" riep Draco nu en Bibi met een giftig blik op. "In je reet!" riep ze en het volgende moment sloeg Draco haar zo hard dat ze met stoel en al achterover viel. Bibi bleef doodstil liggen en een later verscheen Draco's gezicht voor de stoel terwijl Bibi's been plots omhoog schoot en hem met volle kracht vol in de familiejuwelen schopte. Vloekend struikelde Draco naar achteren terwijl hij zijn ogen samenkneep van de pijn, maar het volgende moment stond hij echter alweer rechtop en trok met een wild gebaar zijn toverstok. "Crucio!" schreeuwde Draco en de straal die uit zijn toverstok kwam raakte Bibi in haar zij.

Het leek alsof haar spieren centimeters krompen en Bibi moest haar kiezen op elkaar klemmen om geen geluid te maken. Die voldoening wilde ze hem beslist niet geven, ze zou nog liever haar schoenen opeten! Een grijnzende Draco knielde nu naast de stoel en fluisterde tegen Bibi: "Als je gilt houd ik misschien op." Bibi sloot nu ook haar ogen, zodat ze niet in het grijnzende gezicht van die akelige man hoefde te kijken en probeerde aan iets anders te denken dan de pijn die door haar lichaam schoot. Uiteindelijk kwam er toch een zachte kreet over haar lippen en in gedachten zag ze Draco's grijns verbreden. "Toe maar, gil dan. Ik weet dat je het wilt." fluisterde Draco weer en met een ruk opende Bibi haar ogen en keek Draco recht aan, wetend dat hij dat een vreemd iets zou vinden. De meeste mensen keken hun aanvaller liever niet aan.

Op het moment dat Bibi echter dacht dat ze niet meer kon hebben en hoopte dat ze flauw zou kunnen vallen ging de deur open en stapte Lucius weer naar binnen. "Draco, breng haar terug naar haar kamer, het is genoeg geweest voor vandaag." blafte hij en Draco deed de spreuk na een seconde teniet vervolgens greep hij Bibi en sleurde haar de gang door naar haar kamer. Daar gooide hij haar op het bed en keek een moment lang met een glimlach op zijn lippen naar de jonge vrouw die haar ogen niet eens opende om te zien of hij iets van plan was. Het volgende moment schudde hij echter zijn hoofd en liep met een vies gezicht de kamer weer uit.

Bibi bewoog echter nog steeds niet, ze lag op haar rug op het bed en kon zichzelf er niet eens toe zetten haar ogen te openen. Tranen branden achter haar gesloten oogleden, maar ze wilden niet dat ze zichtbaar werden. Zwakte kon haar einde worden in dit huis. Huiverend ademde Bibi diep in en hield vervolgens haar adem in, hopend dat het gebonk in haar hoofd snel over zou gaan. Elke spier in haar lichaam trilde alsof ze elk moment kramp kon krijgen en iets zei Bibi dat het ook daadwerkelijk zou gebeuren als ze zich bewoog. Daarom bewoon ze zich niet toen de deur zacht kraakte en ze iemand naar binnen hoorde stappen. Even was het stil, maar toen begon een overduidelijk vrouwelijke stem te spreken.

"Ik moet zeggen dat je weet hoe je, je mond dicht moet houden. Bij de meeste spionnen of rebellen had ik ze binnen twee minuten door het hele huis kunnen horen gillen, nogal walgelijk eigenlijk. Ik heb water meegebracht, je gezicht bloed namelijk nogal, volgens mij is het maar goed dat ik Lucius gezegd het dat het tijd was om te stoppen. Mannen weten totaal geen rekening te houden met bepaalde dingen, kleding en wanneer ze moeten stoppen zijn er nog maar twee van. De meeste mannen moeten ook nog hun zin doordrijven, dat en niet weten wanneer ze moeten stoppen is een slechte combinatie." ratelde Narsissa en een moment later voelde Bibi een natte doek haar gezicht raken. "Je bent volgens mij de enige die niet gegild heeft terwijl je onderworpen werd aan de cruatius vloek, dat is een hele prestatie. Je moet ongelofelijk veel pijn hebben geleden op dat moment." Ging ze verder en bij haar laatste woorden dacht Bibi sceptisch, geleden? Het deed nu nog enorm pijn, domme vrouw!

Als iemand op zoek was naar het echte domme blondje zouden ze die hier in deze kamer kunnen vinden. Toch zag Bibi ergens wel de humor van de situatie in, ze was in een huis waarvan de vrouw des huizes net zoveel hersenen als een kuiken had en toch had ze twee van de machtigste duisterste mannen totaal in haar macht. Ongewild grinnikte Bibi terwijl Narsissa het bloed van haar gezicht waste, maar wenste gelijk dat ze dat niet gedaan had want de pijn schoot als een stroomschok door haar lichaam.

"Zorg dat je haar vind en wanneer je haar vind, zorg dat je binnenkomt! Het kan me niets schelen op wat voor manier!" zei Fly tegen de duif op tafel die een koerend geluid tegen haar maakte en haar vragend aankeek. "Wanneer het je niet lukt om binnen te komen? Dan hoef je helemaal niet terug te komen!" brieste Fly alsof de duif een vraag had gesteld en blies hem bijna van tafel toen ze als een beginnende orkaan verder raasde tegen de duif. "Ik denk dat jij, net als die jongen die haar gevangen heeft laten nemen niet begrijpt hoe belangrijk zij is! Zij is belangrijker dan jouw leventje! Verspil dus geen tijd en zoek haar!" De duif schudde zijn veren beledigd uit, alsof hij wilde zeggen dat hij minstens net zo belangrijk was als Bibi, maar vloog vervolgens het raam uit voordat Fly weer de kans kreeg om iets te zeggen.

Fly keek de vogel na, alsof ze hem op die manier sneller kon laten vliegen en zakte vervolgens neer in een stoel die snel aan kwam rennen om haar op te vangen. Vanuit een bedstee naast het raam klonk een zacht geluid en Fly stond snel weer op om een koude doek te gaan houden. "Rustig maar, het is al goed." mompelde ze sussend terwijl ze de doek op je jonge man zijn voorhoofd legde en meteen nam de natte doek het bloed op dat langzaam uit het bliksemschicht-vormige litteken op zijn voorhoofd sijpelde. Fly zuchtte diep toen de jongen zijn ogen opende en wazig naar haar keek voordat hij ze weer sloot en in slaap viel, dit was het grootste geheim dat zij en Bibi beschermden. Harry Potter leefde nog,…

Iedereen geloofde dat hij gestorven was tijdens het grote gevecht aan het einde van zijn laatste jaar aan Zweinstein. Voldemort had een manier gevonden om Harry weg te lokken van de beschermende ogen van Perkamentus en hem zo grondig vervloekt dat hij op een haar na dood was geweest. Fly en Bibi hadden hem gevonden toen ze een wandeling door het bos maakten en Fly letterlijk over hem gestruikeld was. Wetend dat Harry Potter vermeend dood was en dat de duistere heer dat ook dacht hadden ze hem meegenomen naar de plek die hun schuilplaats was sinds Rubeus Hagrid overleden was, zijn huisje. Niemand, maar dan ook niemand anders dan hun mocht weten dat Harry Potter de zoveelste aanval van Voldemort had overleefd, want hij was hun laatste hoop op een betere wereld.


	3. 

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

De volgende ochtend schoten Bibi haar ogen open toen ze iets door de schoorsteen hoorde komen, met een ruk schoot ze overeind en kreunde toen haar spieren protesteerden. Toch moest zij bijna gelijk weer aan de kant duiken om niet door een blauwgrijzig vliegend object in het gezicht geraakt te worden. Bijna gelijk daarna draaide Bibi zich om, om te kunnen zien wat het was en zag Fly's duif op de rand van het bed zitten. "Wat doe jij hier nu! Ben je totaal gek geworden!" riep ze tegen de duif, die haar zo gekwetst aankeek dat Bibi gelijk doorhad dat Fly hem ook uit had gefoeterd en het was nooit leuk wanneer Fly aan het razen was. Niet voor de persoon tegen wie ze het had en ook niet voor de mensen die het toevallig hoorden, ze was net een menselijke orkaan die langzaam op krachten moest komen en wanneer je haar niet op tijd stopte zou ze je totaal kunnen vernietigen met woorden.

"Ze wil zeker weten of ik nog leef?" vroeg Bibi de duif terwijl ze naast hem op het bed neerzakte en hem zacht over zijn kopje streek. "Maar hoe kan ik haar dat laten weten, ik kan niets schrijven op dit moment." ging Bibi verder, meer tegen haarzelf dan tegen de duif, die stilletjes naar haar keek. "Ik heb het!" zei Bibi ineens op luidere toon en de duif wapperde geschrokken met zijn vleugels terwijl Bibi een stuk van de blouse afscheurde en deze rond een poot van de duif bond. "Breng dat maar naar Fly, ze zal het wel begrijpen en niet tegen je schreeuwen. Ga nu maar, voordat de boze mannen komen." fluisterde ze tegen de duif die haar een moment aankeek voordat hij weer de schoorsteen invloog, weer terug naar de rebellen.

Op het moment dat het geluid van vleugels tegen steen verdwenen was vloog de kamerdeur met een klap open en stapte Draco naar binnen. Met een ruk draaide Bibi zich om, maar haar benen weigerden echter dienst waardoor ze languit op haar neus ging. "Fijn, je leert tenminste al respect te tonen voor je meerdere." sneerde Draco en Bibi snoof hardop terwijl ze weer overeind probeerde te krabbelen. "Ik doe helemaal niets, ik heb alleen besloten dat ik je schoenen knapper vind dan je gezicht." antwoordde ze droog terwijl ze met haar kont een eind in de lucht stond en op die manier moeizaam weer overeind kwam.

"Wat een elegantie." mompelde Draco droog terwijl hij toekeek hoe Bibi overeind kwam en hem nu recht aankeek. "Sorry, die zit nog in mijn andere jurk." zei Bibi sarcastisch terwijl ze deed alsof ze een boa over haar schouder gooide en Draco trok haast vragend een wenkbrauw op. Het volgende moment kreeg hij Bibi's blouse in het oog en zijn ogen vernauwden zich tot spleetjes. "Je hebt contact met ze opgenomen!" siste hij tussen zijn tanden door en met een paar stappen stond hij voor Bibi en greep haar arm pijnlijk stevig beet. "Hoe heb je dat gedaan? Wie probeer je zo wanhopig te beschermen dat je daar zelfs je kleding voor op zou geven?" siste hij bijna onverstaanbaar, maar Bibi bleef hem echter recht aankijken. "Wie bescherm je?" herhaalde Draco nu en Bibi zo ruig door elkaar dat haar tanden klapperden. "Wie bescherm je!" riep hij nu terwijl hij Bibi intens aanstaarde en zonder blikken of blozen loog ze "Mijn zoon."

Geschrokken struikelde Draco twee stappen naar achteren, het was duidelijk dat hij dat antwoord niet verwacht had en door zo verbaasd te kijken gaf hij Bibi ongewild nog meer ammunitie. "Wat? Was dat het enige antwoord dat je niet verwacht had? Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je het ergens niet verwacht had, het was verdorie de grootste roddel die rondvloog toen ik Zweinstein had verlaten!" riep Bibi uit terwijl ze zich losrukte uit Draco's greep, wat nu verbazingwekkend makkelijk ging. Bibi was halverwege haar vijfde jaar Zweinstein plots vertrokken en iedereen was geen speculeren waarom ze weg was gegaan. Via Fly had Bibi alle roddels te horen gekregen, Fly zat maar één jaar hoger dan Bibi. De waarheid was echter nooit boven water gekomen en dat terwijl hij zoveel simpeler was dan alle leugens die verspreid waren. Bibi was weer bij haar moeder gaan wonen die haar thuis les had gegeven in alle vakken die ze normaal op school gekregen zou hebben.

Op dit moment kwam het echter goed uit dat de waarheid nooit boven water was gekomen want nu kon Bibi mooi gebruik maken van de roddels die verteld waren en ze zelfs voor de waarheid door laten gaan. Haar 'zoon' zou nu dan drie jaar zijn, want Bibi was nu achttien, Fly negentien en Harry was al bijna eenentwintig. Bibi zuchtte en zou zich van Draco weg draaien, maar op dat moment leek hij weer bij zijn positieven te komen en greep Bibi's arm weer beet. "Hoe heet hij? Wie is zijn vader?" vroeg Draco en het was duidelijk dat hij Bibi totaal niet geloofde tenzij ze met namen kwam. "Hoe heet wie? Mijn zoon?" vroeg Bibi terwijl ze geïrriteerd naar de hand op haar arm keek en zei vervolgens "Mijn zoon heet Ilias, de vader van mijn zoon heette Demitri."

Nu keek ze Draco weer aan en toen hij zijn mond opende om weer vragen op Bibi af te vuren stat ze haar vrije hand op. "Mijn privé-leven gaat je geen bal aan, dus breng me nu maar weer naar dat kamertje en ga me weer doelloze vragen stellen. Alleen wil ik je verzoeken mij vandaag op mijn andere wang te slagen, dan is het ballon effect tenminste compleet." zei Bibi spottend en Draco sloot zijn mond als een vis op het droge. Daarna verstevigde zijn greep op Bibi's arm echter en sleurde haar de kamer uit.

"Ze leeft nog, ze leeft nog, ze leeft nog!" zong Fly terwijl ze met haar duif door de kamer danste en het lapje stof wapperde vrolijk achter hun aan omdat die nog steeds vast zat aan de duif zijn poot. "Je bent werkelijk geweldig!" riep ze tegen de duif en kuste hem op zijn kop, maar het volgende moment begon ze echter te sputteren en liet de duif los terwijl ze mompelde "Bah veren." De duif vloog weg voordat Fly hem weer te pakken zou krijgen, maar die was hem inmiddels alweer vergeten en zakte naast Harry's bedstee neer terwijl ze haar breiwerk van een tafel griste.

"Dit is enorm goed nieuws Harry, Bibi leeft nog steeds en blijkbaar heeft ze ons niet verraden want dan hadden de dooddoeners nu wel voor onze deur gestaan. Doos heeft zijn werk goed gedaan, je kent Doos vast wel, dat is mijn duif die dienst doet als uil. Hij bezorgt al mijn post en kan verder vliegen dan uilen, ook valt hij minder op. Uilen worden zo vaak neergehaald in tijden van oorlog terwijl ze een duif rustig door laten vliegen." ratelde Fly tegen de bewusteloze en koortsachtige Harry terwijl haar breipennen verwoed tegen elkaar tikten. "Ik kan altijd op Doos vertrouwen, voor een duif is hij heel slim en hij weet Bibi altijd te vinden. Ze word redelijk vaak gevangen genomen door dooddoeners weet je, het lijkt haast alsof ze haar aantrekt. Ik noem haar vaak een magneet voor problemen, maar ze wil niet toegeven dat zij altijd in de problemen raakt. Ze wil me trouwens ook niet vertellen hoe ze er weer uit komt, het is in haar ogen iets dat topgeheim moet blijven. Volgens mij kan ze het beter delen met anderen zodat die ook een kans op ontsnapping hebben, maar Bibi zal wel bang zijn dat er mogelijk een spion tussen zit." Weer haalde Fly diep adem om vervolgens rustig verder te gaan, waardoor ze niet zag dat Harry zijn ogen open had en er geïrriteerd mee rolde voordat hij ze weer sloot en met het constante geratel en getik van Fly en haar breipennen in slaap viel. Niet begrijpend waar die irritante licht ontvlambare vrouw het toch over kon hebben, maar op dit moment maakte dat ook niet uit, hij moest zijn kracht terug krijgen en Voldemort vernietigen!


	4. 

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

"Ga op je eigen benen lopen, ik ben niet van plan om je te gaan dragen." mopperde Draco terwijl hij Bibi de kamer in sleurde. "Ik weet niet of je het door hebt, maar jullie hebben mij vervloekt, niet ikzelf." mompelde Bibi tegen Draco terwijl hij Bibi om haar middel greep en de deur open probeerde te maken. "He! Kijk uit waar jij je handen laat!" riep Bibi ineens uit en trok Draco's handen van haar borsten waardoor ze met een plof op haar kont belandde. "Au! Idioot!" riep Bibi uit terwijl Draco zich nu helemaal omdraaide om de deur te openen en Bibi rook een kans om te ontsnappen. Als haar benen haar wilden dragen tenminste,… Onhandig probeerde Bibi overeind te krabbelen, maar de spreuk die Lucius op haar gebruikt was nog niet uitgewerkt waardoor ze even op haar benen stond te zwabberen, maar vervolgens tegen de muur viel.

"Waar denk jij heen te gaan?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar sloeg en tegen de deurpost leunde om Bibi kalm gade te slaan, weten dat ze toch niet kon ontsnappen. "Weg bij jou, maar je bent vast al zo gewend dat vrouwen zo snel mogelijk bij je uit de buurt willen dat het je niet eens meer opvalt." zei Bibi terwijl ze langzaam langs de muur schuifelde. Ze was nog maar net uitgesproken of Draco greep haar arm beet en draaide haar bruusk naar zich om, maar doordat Bibi haar benen haar nog niet konden dragen belandde ze met haar gezicht in zijn borstkast.

Draco trok een wenkbrauw op en keek verwonderd neer op de bos haren die tegen zijn trui waren geplakt. "Het lijkt mij er juist op dat je dichter bij mij wil zijn." zei hij op smalende toon, maar op dat moment hoorde hij Bibi haar neus snuiten in zijn trui en trok haar een eind bij zich vandaan. "Wat doe je nou!" riep hij uit en Bibi keek hem engelachtig aan terwijl ze zei: "Volgens mij word ik verhouden." Draco keek naar haar alsof hij haar het liefste zou wurgen, maar duwde haar vervolgens de kamer in en sloot de deur weer achter zich. Vanuit de kamer hoorde hij Bibi roepen: "Dank je dat je mij weer op de grond liet vallen! Het is geweldig om stof te snuiven vanuit het tapijt!"

Draco zuchtte en wreef vermoeid met zijn handen over zijn gezicht voordat hij zich omdraaide en bij de kamer vandaan liep. Een paar deuren verder stapte Draco zijn kamer weer binnen en liet zich plat op zijn rug op het enorme bed vallen. Hij had verwacht dat Bibi na bijna een week wel zou gaan praten, maar het tegendeel was echter waar. Deze keer had ze twee uur lang kinderliedjes gezongen en toen Bibi geen liedjes meer wist was ze net zo lang koosnaampjes gaan verzinnen tot Lucius uit zijn vel was gesprongen en Bibi grondig vervloekt had. De meeste vervloekingen waren makkelijk ongedaan te maken, alleen die van de benen niet en nog had Bibi een tong als een scheermes. Draco moest haar nageven dat ze sterk was, en koppig als een ezel. Langzaam schudde Draco zijn hoofd en probeerde niet te denken aan de koosnaampjes die Bibi hem gegeven had, toch drongen ze zich ongewild bij Draco op,…

Dracy, Draciepoo, Draakje, Dreumes, het waren allemaal koosnaampjes die Draco niet kon vergeten en vloekend greep Draco zijn kussen waarmee hij vervolgens zijn gezicht in verborg en allemaal wensen in begon te mompelen die hij zo snel mogelijk weer moest vergeten. Bibi naakt onder de douche, samen met hem. Bibi in bed met haar haren uitgespreid over het kussen, wachtend op hem. Draco voelde zijn lichaam reageren en een kreun ontsnapte aan zijn lippen, deels van schaamte en deels van verwachting.

"Draco! Kom je ook zo eten?" klonk ineens de stem van zijn moeder aan de andere kant van de deur en geschrokken schoot Draco overeind waardoor het kussen de kamer doorvloog. Draco wist dat hij een kleur als een pioen had, maar besefte ook dat zijn moeder hem niet kon zien en zei daarom "Ik eet straks wel op mijn kamer moeder, maakt u zich niet druk." Zijn moeder mompelde nog iets, maar vervolgens hoorde hij haar voetstappen wegsterven en stond Draco zelf op om een douche te nemen.

Ondertussen had Bibi zich omgedraaid en wreef niet bepaald zachtzinnig over haar benen om het gevoel zo snel mogelijk terug te krijgen. Deze plek begon zo langzamerhand aardig te vervelen, ondanks het feit dat ze Draco en Lucius elke dag dwars mocht zitten. De blauwe plekken begonnen haar nu aardig dwars te zitten en met kerst wilde ze eigenlijk wel thuis zijn. Kerst vierde ze altijd met Fly. Langzaam kwam het gevoel terug en Bibi's benen en toen ze haar benen genoeg vertrouwde ging ze langzaam staan. Voorzichtig testte Bibi het gewicht op haar benen en liep vervolgens naar de schoorsteen, terwijl ze met haar neus in het tapijt had gelegen was het in haar opgekomen dat de haar zo breed was dat ze er misschien door zou passen.

Het was ijskoud in de kamer en eerlijk gezegd was Bibi daar blij om, omdat dat betekende dat de haard de laatste paar uur niet aan was geweest en ze dus niet haar voeten zou verbranden. Haar schoenen waren al sinds de eerste avond verdwenen en niemand had er bij stilgestaan om Bibi nieuwe te geven, misschien was het ook wel om ervoor te zorgen dat ze niet zo ontsnappen. "Mannen." mompelde Bibi terwijl ze in de haard ging staan en het as tussen haar tenen voelde krielen als zand aan het strand. Aarzelend keek Bibi omhoog en zag ergens in de verte een redelijk groot licht de schoorsteen invallen, toch zuchtte ze voor de aan de klim begon. "Kom op Bibi, het is net zoiets als in het steegje omhoog klimmen tussen twee schuurtjes, het is alleen een paar meter meer." mompelde Bibi tegen zichzelf terwijl ze zichzelf klemzette tussen de muren en zo omhoog begon te schuiven. Als Fly haar zo zou zien konden er twee dingen gebeuren of ze zou een emmer koud warer over Bibi heen kieperen of ze zou Bibi vierkant uitlachen.

"Draco?" klonk de stem van Narsissa buiten de deur en Draco verstijfde onder de douche terwijl zijn moeder nog een keer klopte. "Ja moeder?" vroeg Draco toen hij uiteindelijk zijn stem terug had en hoopte maar dat zijn moeder niet binnen zou komen, ookal stond de ruimte vol stoom. "Je vader vraagt waarom Bibi op blote voeten door de sneeuw richting het hek rent." klonk de stem van zijn moeder weer, maar deze keer draaide Draco met een ruk het water uit terwijl hij riep: "Wat!" Vervolgens rukte hij de deur van de badkamer open en stond oog in oog mijn zijn moeder. "Ze rent over het gazon! Hoe is zo ooit buiten gekomen!" riep Draco, maar zijn moeder leek haar aandacht te zijn verloren.

"Ik zie dat ik stoor, moet ik je vader vragen of hij zelf achter haar aan wil gaan?" vroeg zijn moeder na een moment van stilte, maar keek Draco niet aan. Toen Draco haar blik naar beneden volgde werd hij knalrood en sprong de badkamer weer in terwijl hij riep: "Moeder!" daarna was het even stil, maar toch zeker een minuut later kwam Draco gekleed de badkamer weer uit. "Ik ga haar wel halen." zei hij en beende langs zijn moeder heen, de trap af en op weg naar de voordeur.

Even bleef Bibi staan en keek naar haar voeten die langzaam blauw werden, waarom had ze er niet aan gedacht dat er sneeuw zou liggen? Het maakte hoe dan ook niets uit, ze zou met een beetje mazzel weg komen uit dat vervloekte donkere huis. Het hek kwam steeds dichterbij, ze moest alleen om het meer lopen want het als ze over het ijs zou lopen kon het aan haar voeten vastbranden van de kou. Daarnaast was er altijd het gevaar dat het ijs zou breken, als ze gewoon het vel aan de onderkant van haar voeten zou verliezen zou Bibi niet erg vinden, maar ze wilde niet verdrinken in het ijskoude meer op het Landgoed van de Familie Malfidus.  
"Irritante feeks!" schreeuwde iemand ineens en Bibi keek zo snel om dat haar haren in haar gezicht vlogen, maar toch kon ze een woedende Draco onderscheiden die op haar af kwam gerent.

Op dat moment was er geen keuze meer of Bibi om het meer of over het meer heen zou gaan, ze moest over het meer om een kans te kunnen maken. Als ze toch om het meer heen zou lopen zou Draco haar veel sneller weer hebben en met een beetje mazzel kon het ijs zijn gewicht niet dragen en dat van haar wel. Zonder zich ook maar een tweede keer te bedenken zetten Bibi haar voet op het ijs en begon zo snel mogelijk over het glibberige oppervlak te schuifelen, hopend dat Draco het zo mogelijk nog moeilijker zou hebben dan haar.

Terwijl ze haar voeten verplaatste voelde Bibi dat het ijs aan de onderkant van haar voeten trok en het zou haar niets verbazen als ze na tien stappen al een heel spoor bloed op het ijs achter zou laten. "Blijf staan! Nu!"riep Draco vanaf de rand van het meer maar het volgende moment stapte hij ook het ijs op een liep zorgvuldig om Bibi's bloedvlekken heen zodat de onderkant van zijn schoenen niet vies zouden worden. "Geloof je nu zelf dat ik vrijwillig terug ga naar de monsterlijke huis? Je bent zeker gek geworden!" riep Bibi terwijl ze nog sneller over het ijs schuifelde en haar tanden op elkaar klemde om de pijn in haar voeten te negeren. "Clear! Blijf staan! Ik houd niet van rennen!" riep Draco weer en zijn stem echode een paar keer over het terrein. "Dat verklaard waarom jullie zelden een rebel te pakken kunnen krijgen! Luie rotzakken!"

Bibi begon steeds harder over het ijs te lopen, ondanks de pijn die telken door haar voeten en nu ook benen schoot, het was ijskoud buiten. Ze wist echter niet dat Draco al vlak achter haar zat, dat besefte ze pas toen hij haar arm greep en haar ruw naar zich omdraaide. Door de kracht waarmee hij haar omdraaide verloor Bibi haar evenwicht en om die te bewaren greep ze met beide handen Draco's trui waardoor ze beiden omver gingen.

Bibi belandde met een klap op haar rug waardoor alle lucht uit haar longen werd geperst en bijna wanhopig hapte Bibi naar adem terwijl er sterretjes voor haar ogen verschenen. "Ga van mij af." zei Bibi op hese toon terwijl ze scherp inademende, maar Draco verschoof nog geen centimeter. "Waarom zou ik? Misschien vind ik deze houding wel prettig." zei Draco en een lome grijns op zijn gezicht verscheen. "Omdat ik dat niet vind, ik stel het niet op prijs wanneer mijn kont vastgevroren is aan het ijs." antwoordde Bibi nu en een wolkje kwam uit haar mond terwijl ze sprak waardoor Draco's aandacht op haar lippen gevestigd werd. "Laat het maar uit je hoofd, als je dat probeert maak ik je het leven zo zuur dat je er dubbel en dwars voor moet betalen." zei Bibi toen ze doorkreeg wat Draco van plan was, maar dat hield hem totaal niet tegen.

Toen Draco haar mond nogmaals opende om te protesteren drukte Draco ruw zijn lippen op die van haar terwijl zijn handen haar hoofd aan beide zijden vasthield. Bibi probeerde nog steeds onder hem vandaan te komen, ze kon echter geen grip krijgen op het ijs waardoor ze geen enkele kans maakte. Ze moest boven op zien te komen, misschien dat ze dan overeind kon komen en weer weg kon rennen. Even aarzelde Bibi, maar toen raakte ze Draco's tong aarzelend met haar eigen aan en voelde Draco huiveren toen dat gebeurde, vervolgens sloeg ze haar armen om zijn hals en drukte haar lichaam tegen die van hem aan. Ze drukte haar lippen iets harder op die van hem en gleed met haar tong over zijn tanden terwijl ze langzaam Draco's gewicht opzij verplaatst, hopend dat hij zelf door zou rollen wat hij uiteindelijk ook deed. Op dat moment nam Bibi iets meer afstand en haalde uiteindelijk ook haar lippen van die van Draco waarna ze een moment lang naar hem keek. Zijn ademhaling ging sneller en zijn ogen waren donker van de passie die erin woedde, wat Bibi eigenlijk alleen verwarde. Er was ten slotte niets gebeurd, ze hadden alleen gezoend en toch leek dat een grote impact op Draco te hebben.

Hij bewoog dan ook niet toen Bibi langzaam overeind kwam, maar zodra ze weg wilde lopen greep hij één van haar enkels waardoor ze niet heel erg ver kwam. "Je kunt niet ontsnappen." mompelde Draco hees terwijl hij ook langzaam opstond en Bibi over het ijs richting het enorme landhuis begon te trekken. Bibi weigerde mee te werken, maar doordat ze nog op het ijs stonden kon Draco haar gewoon meetrekken en Bibi gleed vanzelf mee. Daardoor kwamen er wel bloedvegen op het ijs, maar Draco deed net alsof hij het zag en Bibi's voeten waren inmiddels zo verdoofd dat ze de pijn niet eens meer voelde.

Toen ze bij het huis aankwamen stond Narsissa al in de voordeur te wachten en zei kortaf "Ik wil haar niet met die bloedende voeten over mijn tapijt hebben lopen Draco. Til haar op en draag haar maar naar boven. Daar kun je haar gelijk in het bad zetten, niet alleen om de onderkoeling tegen te gaan maar ook om het roet van haar lichaam af te wassen." Draco opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar voordat hij ook maar een geluidje had kunnen maken zei Narsissa "Nee, dat ga ik niet doen. Dat mag jij zelf doen, het is jouw gevangene niet die van mij." Vervolgens liep ze de salon weer in en keek Draco een moment naar het spoor van bloed dat Bibi achter had gelaten in de sneeuw voordat hij haar als een zak aardappelen over zijn schouder gooide en de trap op begon te lopen.

Fronsend keek Bibi toe hoe de vloer onder haar langs schoot terwijl Draco snel over de eerste verdieping liep, maar uiteindelijk viel haar blik op iets anders. Een moment lang werden haar ogen groot, maar het volgende barstte ze in lachen uit. "Draco," hikte ze nog steeds lachend en toen hij een onbestemd geluid maakte ging ze verder "ik kan vanaf hier bij je broek inkijken. Ik zie je kont!" Hierna moest ze nog harder lachen, maar het lachen verstomde haar toen Draco haar in een enorme badkuip neerzette en ze hard op haar kont belandde.

"Au! Was dat nu nodig!" riep Bibi uit, maar ze keek niet eens naar Draco. Ze greep één van haar voeten en bekeek fronsend de bloedende wonden eronder. "Doe je armen omhoog." zei Draco en zonder het eigenlijk te beseffen gehoorzaamde Bibi waardoor Draco de blouse in één beweging over haar hoofd trok en in een hoekje van de badkamer gooide. Vervolgens maakte hij ook haar bh los en gooide die dezelfde kant uit voordat hij haar broek los begon te knopen. "Benen omhoog." mompelde Draco, maar hield zijn blik zorgvuldig afgewend. Het kon Bibi op dit moment weinig schelen dat ze bijna naakt was, het leek wel alsof ze alles vanaf een afstandje bekeek en zonder te protesteren stak ze haar benen omhoog zodat Draco niet alleen haar broek maar ook haar onderbroek uit trok.

Bibi zette netje haar voeten weer terug op de bodem van het bad terwijl Draco de warme kraan open draaide, vervolgens draaide hij zich om en greep een blauwe fles. Op het moment dat hij zich weer omdraaide kwam het water dat langzaam in de badkuip liep in contact met Bibi's voeten en met een kreet tilde ze haar voeten op. "Leg maar over rand van het bad." mompelde Draco terwijl hij een kruk tevoorschijn toverde en vlak bij Bibi's voeten plaatsnam. "Dit gaat meer pijn doen dan het water." zei Draco nu hardop en keek voor het eerst naar Bibi sinds hij haar in de badkuip had gezet.

Bibi zat onderuit gezakt in het bad, haar hoofd lag op de rand van het bad naast de kraan. Haar ogen waren gesloten en het water gleed langzaam over haar lichaam. Onbewust volgde Draco met zijn ogen het pad van het water, maar minuten later wendde hij echter blozend als een schooljongen zijn blik af. "Wat gaat meer pijn doen dan het water?" vroeg Bibi en de slaap was in haar stem te horen terwijl Draco de dop van de fles haalde en wat van de vloeistof erin op een handdoek liep druppelen. "Dit." mompelde hij en drukte de vochtige handdoek tegen Bibi's voeten. Die slaakte een kreet van pijn en probeerde haar voeten terug te trekken, maar Draco hield ze stevig vast en keek alleen zwijgend toe hoe een traan eenzaam over Bibi's wang gleed.

"Laat los, ik zet ze wel in het water." mompelde Bibi na een moment terwijl ze de traan wegveegde, maar aan het einde van haar zin was een zachte snik te horen. Draco keek naar haar terwijl ze haar ogen stijf dicht geknepen had en een zure glimlach gleed over zijn gezicht. Hij zou haar terugpakken voor alles wat ze hem liet voelen, op welke manier mogelijk was. Mede daardoor liet hij haar voeten niet los terwijl iets in hem zei dat hij haar voeten gewoon los moest laten en ze door haar in het water laten zetten. Ook voelde Draco zich op een bepaalde manier schuldig en om zichzelf goed te praten zei hij "Zo heelt het sneller." Dat kon Bibi echter totaal niet schelen en met haar ogen nog steeds gesloten zei ze ijskoud als de sneeuw waar ze door was gelopen "Wanneer ik ontsnapt ben zal ik er alles aan doen om jou de dood in te jagen."


	5. 

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

"GINNY VOS! WAT DOE JIJ HIER? HAD IK JE NIET UITDRUKKELIJK VERBODEN IN DEZE KAMER TE KOMEN!" schreeuwde Fly zo hard dat een stapel papier van de tafel viel, vlak voor de voeten van een meisje met rode haren en een zo mogelijk nog rodere broek. "Aaah, kom op Fly. Ik was gewoon even met Harry aan het praten, hij was vast aan afwisseling toe. Ik bedoel, hij zit elke dag hier met jou opgesloten en nu Bibi er niet meer is om hem van jou te redden, tja,…" ratelde Ginny Vos, die bij Fly in het jaar had gezeten op Zweinstein, maar in Griffoendor, niet Ravenklauw. Hoe vrolijk Ginny echter ook deed, Fly was niet om te praten en keek alsof ze elk moment een woedeaanval kon krijgen. "Kom op Fly! Hij lachte zelfs!" riep Ginny uit en wees naar Harry, die in het niets staarde. Een frons verscheen op Ginny's gezicht terwijl Fly sceptisch naar Harry keek, maar opeens stuiterde Ginny naar Harry toe en trok zijn wangen zo breed uit elkaar dat er een hele rij tanden te zien was. "Zie je, hij lacht."

Nu had Fly de kleur van een brandweerauto en ze schreeuwde: "ERUIT GINNY! ERUIT! GA IEMAND ANDERS LASTIG VALLEN! MIJN PATIENT HEEFT RUST NODIG EN DAT BEN JIJ ZEKER NIET!" Ginny leek echter niet gedeerd door het eeuwige geschreeuw van Fly en liep vrolijk op haar af. "Oke, oke, ik ben al weg." zei ze breed grijnzend en drukte ineens met haar vinger op Fly's neus "pep!" Daarna rende Ginny giechelend langs Fly heen de deur uit, die na moment de achtervolging inzette, op zoek naar wraak.

"Koud." mompelde Bibi in haar slaap toen Draco haar uit het bad viste en haar in een handdoek wikkelde voordat hij haar optilde om de badkamer uit te lopen. Instinctief kroop Bibi dichter tegen hem aan om zo toch profijt van zijn lichaamswarmte hebben en door Draco's hoofd schoten de woorden die zijn moeder een half uur geleden gezegd had. 'Onderkoeling tegen gaan,' weerklonk het in zijn hoofd en fronsend keek Draco neer op de jonge vrouw in zijn armen, vervolgens haalde hij echter zijn schouders op en ging haar kamer in. "Als je iets doet, moet je het ook goed doen." mompelde Draco terwijl hij Bibi onder de dekens legde en begon vervolgens zijn trui, schoenen en broek uit te trekken, hij kon haar net zo goed warm houden met zijn eigen lichaam. Voorzichtig om Bibi niet wakker te maken kroop hij in het bed en sloeg aarzelend een arm om haar middel. Bibi maakte een zacht geluid vanuit haar keel en kroop tegen Draco aan tot ze als lepeltjes tegen elkaar aan lagen.

Bibi zuchtte zacht terwijl Draco haar huid langzaam warm voelde worden en een glimlach gleed over zijn gezicht terwijl Draco's hand iets omhoog gleed. Vluchtig raakte hij haar borst aan en Bibi maakte een zacht geluidje terwijl ze met haar hand naar achteren reikte en die op Draco's kruis legde. "Harry?" mompelde Bibi vragend in haar slaap en Draco verstijfde helemaal toen hij de naam hoorde van de jongen die het iets langer had geleefd dan de bedoeling was. Met een snelle beweging greep Draco haar hand en klemde die met zijn eigen tegen haar borst aan zodat ze niet kon bewegen, maar zijn hersenen werkten op volle toeren. Eerder had Bibi gezegd dat ze haar zoon met haar leven probeerde te beschermen, wat als dit een bastaard van Potter was? Een ongelukje van zijn tijd op Zweinstein die niet alleen hijzelf en Perkamentus probeerden te verbergen, maar ook het meisje zelf? Ze had nooit de vader van haar zoon willen noemen, misschien daarom wel niet. Nu fronste Draco en keek naar het gezicht van de slapende Bibi, waar een vage glimlach op te zien was. Was Potter de vader van haar zoon?

"Heb je al iets uit haar gekregen?" vroeg Narsissa terwijl ze een klein slokje uit haar kopje nam en Lucius keek met één wenkbrauw over zijn krant heen. "Nee, ik zou bijna zeggen dat ze zo gesloten is als een oester, maar ze verteld genoeg. Alleen geen belangrijke informatie." zei hij terwijl hij de krant onbewust in zijn handen verkreukelde. "Als ze nu nog niets verteld heeft denk ik niet dat ze dat nog gaat doen lieverd, waarom laat je haar niet gaan?" vroeg Narsissa terwijl ze haar kopje op de lage tafel neerzette en haar man nu recht aankeek. Die keek naar haar alsof ze voor had gesteld om gezellig op vakantie te gaan in Antarctica en zei: "Waarom zou ik haar laten gaan? Ze is behoorlijk gevaarlijk voor de wereld die de Dark Lord aan het opbouwen is. Er word zelfs gefluisterd dat niet Potter maar zij de persoon uit de voorspelling was. Niet dat het geloofwaardig is, maar ze staat toch aardig haar mannetje." Narsissa knikte nu langzaam en keek een moment uit het raam voor ze vroeg: "Hoe zou ze eigenlijk ontsnapt zijn?" Lucius fronste en net toen hij iets wilde zeggen klonk er een gil van boven die door merg en been ging. Gevolgd door het geluid van koper op iets hards en zowel Lucius en Narsissa schoten overeind en snelden de trap op, richting de kamer van Bibi…

Slaperig opende Bibi haar ogen, ze was lekker warm en soezerig maar toch was er iets dat niet leek te kloppen. Op dat moment voelde ze echter dat er iets om haar middel lag,voor een moment dacht Bibi dat het een enorme slang was en schoot overeind. Terwijl ze dit deed besefte Bibi echter dat het geen slang was, maar Draco zijn arm. Wat deed Draco in haar bed? Vloog er het volgende moment door Bibi's hoofd en met een kreet schoot ze uit het bed, niet beseffend dat ze alleen een handdoek om had en keek woedend naar Draco. Die was nu ook wakker geworden en staarde wazig naar Bibi. "Wat doe jij daar? Ben je totaal gek geworden!" riep Bibi woedend, maar kreeg toen door dat het niet tot Draco doordrong wat ze zei want hij staarde naar iets.

Langzaam volgde Bibi, Draco's blik en zag dat hij naar haar staarde! De handdoek bedekte haar lichaam niet langer want die lag in een hoop bij haar voeten. Een kreet ontsnapte aan Bibi's lippen en voor ze zelf goed en wel besefte wat ze deed, had Bibi de koperen waterkan gegrepen en sloeg Draco ermee op het hoofd. "Vieze gluurder!" riep ze uit terwijl de jongeman niet eens de kans kreeg om weg te duiken en daardoor bewusteloos op het bed belandde. Bibi besteedde echter geen aandacht aan hem en zette de waterkan terug voordat ze de handdoek van de grond opraapte en die weer omsloeg. Toen Bibi echter weer rechtop stond bedacht ze zich dat dit misschien wel de perfecte manier was om te ontsnappen, gewoon via de voordeur.

Haar blik gleed door de kamer en toen ze op Draco's kleding vielen verloor ze geen tijd en trok die snel aan voordat ze weer naar het bed liep. Aan zijn armen trok Bibi, Draco uit het bed en sleurde hem over de grond naar de deur, hopend dat haar idee zou werken. Zuchtend liep Bibi zijn armen weer los waardoor Draco met een plof op de grond viel, maar ze bukte het volgende moment echter weer om zijn hand te grijpen en die op de deurknop te leggen. Voorzichtig draaide ze de knop om, maar toen ze de zachte klik hoorde die aangaf dat de deur open was verscheen er toch even een grijns op haar gezicht voordat ze door de kleine kier glipte en met snelle passen door de gang begon te lopen.

Iets hard raakte de zijkant van haar been met elke stap die Bibi nam en toen ze haar hand in de broekzak stak vond ze Draco's toverstok, geweldig. Als voorzorgsmaatregel haalde ze de toverstok uit de zak en klemde hem in haar hand, niet wetend of ze er ook daadwerkelijk een spreuk correct mee uit kon voeren. Het was tenslotte niet haar eigen toverstok en daardoor kon er van alles fout gaan. Pas toen Bibi een stap op de trap zette zag ze Lucius en Narsissa Malfidus onder de trap staan en kon nog net aan de kant duiken voor de rode vloek die de oudere man op haar afvuurde.

Vloekend schoot Bibi weer overeind en voordat ze het eigenlijk besefte riep ze: "Expelliarmus!" De gele straal ging recht op Lucius af, die een moment lang alleen verbaasd kon staren, maar hem toen afwendde. Bibi rende inmiddels al door de gang en moest met een boog om Draco heen die op dat moment gedesoriënteerd in de gang stond. Zou er een andere uitgang in dit huis zijn? Bibi zou een hoek omslaan, maar op dat moment schoot een groene flits net voor haar neus langs en als bevroren bleef Bibi staan, ze was bijna dood geweest. Ze haalde diep adem om de paniek te kunnen onderdrukken en met Draco's toverstok in haar hand geklemd draaide ze zich naar Lucius om, voordat ze alle vloeken die ze kende op hem af begon te vuren. De meeste vloeken hield hij met gemak tegen en toen Bibi even op adem moest komen stond hij plots achter haar en sloeg een arm om haar hals.

"Als ik jou was zou ik geen beweging maken, ik zou nog wel eens een verkeerde beweging kunnen maken en daarbij per ongeluk je tere nekje kunnen breken." siste Lucius in haar oor en Bibi besefte dat hij dit daadwerkelijk kon doen. "Dat zou toch zonde zijn, dan hebben de rebellen ineens geen leider meer." mompelde hij vervolgens en een glimlach gleed over zijn lippen toen hij Bibi's angst kon voelen. "Je hebt een fout gemaakt Malfidus, ik ben alleen in naam de leider van de rebellen. Iemand anders plant en voert alles uit, ik ben het lokaas. Is het je soms niet opgevallen dat de aanvallen op jouw soort gewoon door zijn gegaan?" mompelde Bibi en op dat moment voelde ze Lucius verstijven. "Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat het nog niet tot je doorgedrongen was?" vroeg Bibi spottend, nu zeker wetend dat Fly rustig verder was gegaan met plannen en het duistere nog steeds lekker dwars zat. Het was bijna te makkelijk om het duistere op te lichten, ze geloofden bijna alle leugens zolang er maar een minimum van bewijs voor was.

"Je liegt" siste Lucius het volgende moment echter en zijn armen verstijfden terwijl Bibi spottend zei: "Natuurlijk." Terwijl ze dat zei verstrakte Lucius' arm en angst verscheen in Bibi's ogen, maar ze bewoog niet. Als Lucius haar wilde vermoorden zou hij dat toch wel doen, het maakte niet uit of ze naar achteren boog of niet. "Als je me dood wilt hebben, doe het dan gewoon en speel niet met me." mompelde Bibi verstikt, maar op dat moment ging Lucius zijn arm iets losser waardoor Bibi toch weer kon ademen. "Ik wil je niet dood, ik wil iedereen die iets voor je betekent dood, zodat je mij alles verteld wat je weet. En ik kan je vertellen dat ik ga beginnen met je zoon." Nu haalde Bibi die adem, maar loog niet toen ze zei: "Die kun je in de nabije toekomst toch niet vinden." Bibi snoof minachtend, maar zei geen woord terwijl ze toekeek hoe Narsissa haar zoon eerst bedekte met een deken en vervolgens de kleine wond aan de zijkant van zijn hoofd heelde.

Toen Draco het wazige gevoel in zijn hoofd kwijt was wierp hij één enkele blik op zijn vader, waarin hij liet weten dat hij met Bibi af wilde rekenen voor wat ze net had gedaan. Lucius knikte één enkele keer en terwijl hij Bibi's handen op haar rug draaide, waardoor de vergeten toverstok uit haar handen viel zag Bibi, Narsissa een bijbel omhoog houden waarna ze Bibi's kamer in liep. Het was duidelijk dat de vrouw verwachtte dat Bibi het heel moeilijk zou krijgen en probeerde haar iets van troost te geven door het boek op de kamer neer te leggen, het was alleen jammer dat Bibi zelf niet op die manier geloofde.  
"Draco zit al dagen op deze kans te wachten. Hij wil je zo graag eens goed te grazen nemen, met je spelen voor hij je levend opeet." siste Lucius in Bibi's oor terwijl hij haar de gang doorsleepte, naar de kamer waar ze haar al die tijd verhoord hadden. "Dan moet zijn moeder hem toch eens leren dat het niet beleefd is om met zijn eten te spelen." mompelde Bibi droog, de woorden van Lucius expres te letterlijk opvattend. "Als je slim bent houd jij je kaken stijf op elkaar geklemd, dan houd hij zich misschien in." gromde Lucius terwijl hij Bibi's hoofd met één hand aan haar haren naar achteren trok en terwijl hij haar recht aankeek dacht Bibi er serieus over om hem in het gezicht te spugen. Die kans kreeg ze echter niet want Draco kwam net de hoek om toen Lucius de deur opende en bijna gelijk bleef Lucius staan.

Draco was nu weer totaal gekleed en stond met een furieus gezicht voor zijn vader en de blonde vrouw. "Ik neem haar wel over vader." zei Draco op langzame toon terwijl hij Bibi's arm pijnlijk stijf greep en daarmee zijn vader dwong om los te laten. Lucius knikte terwijl hij Bibi's haren langzaam losliet, maar voordat hij wegliep zei hij nog wel "Zorg dat ze het wel overleefd Draco, ze kan ons nog interessante dingen vertellen." Hij keek naar zijn zoon, die emotieloos terugstaarde en enkel zijn schouders ophaalde om aan te geven dat hij het zou proberen. Lucius besefte dat hij hiermee genoegen moest nemen, de vrouw had moeten weten hoever ze kon gaan en zonder te aarzelen had ze de lijn overschreden. Bijna ongemerkt schudde Lucius zijn hoofd en liep toen met grote passen weg.

"Eindelijk alleen." sneerde Draco spottend terwijl hij Bibi de kamer induwde en de deur achter zich sloot. Ergens tijdens die beweging had hij Bibi los gelaten en die probeerde nu zover mogelijk bij de woedende Draco vandaan te komen. "Wat nu? Na al die overmoed word je ineens bang? Maar mijn kleine slet toch, zo eng ben ik toch niet." ging Draco op spottende toon verder terwijl hij het zich gemakkelijk maakte in een stoel en naar Bibi keek. "Eerder was je niet bang, toen je mij greep in je slaap en me vertelde over Harry." ging hij verder toen Bibi koppig haar armen over elkaar sloeg en geen woord zei. Maar toen Draco de naam Harry zei verbleekte ze een paar tinten waardoor Draco nog sterker begon te geloven dat Harry inderdaad de vader zou zijn van haar zoon. "Je beseft nu toch wel dat je zoon dood moet, geen enkele Potter mag het overleven." vertelde Draco terwijl hij naar zijn nagels keek en een golf van opluchting ging door Bibi toen ze besefte dat ze niet het geheim in haar slaap had verklapt.

"Jij ben soms zo blond." flapte ze er dan ook uit voordat ze haar eigen leugen herinnerde, maar Draco staarde nu naar haar en langzaam vernauwden zijn ogen zich tot spleetjes. "Oh ja? Ga jij mij dan vertellen dat je iedereen zijn naam in je slaap noemt?" vroeg hij ijskoud terwijl Bibi's ogen vuur leken te schieten. "Misschien wel! Ben je soms teleurgesteld dat het niet jouw naam was! Jou naam krijg ik gewoon mijn strot niet uit!" riep ze uit voordat ze zich Lucius zijn woorden herinnerde, maar dat maakte nu niets meer uit. Woedend schoot Draco overeind en greep Bibi haar arm voordat hij de kamer weer uitliep. "We hebben al weer lang genoeg gesproken, tijd om terug naar je kamer te gaan." zei hij kil terwijl hij een tegenstribbelende Bibi de gang door sleurde, op weg naar de kamer. "Laat me los!" riep Bibi uit en probeerde fanatiek om los te komen, maar Draco's greep was net een bankschroef. Net als alle keren ervoor dat hij haar naar haar kamer moest brengen,…

Toen ze echter de kamer in geduwd werd ging Draco niet meteen weer weg, maar sloot de deur voordat hij op Bibi af kwam lopen. Die voelde dat er iets mis was en week achteruit, wetend dat ze eigenlijk geen kan uit kon. "Waar ga je heen?" vroeg Draco met een grijns die weinig goed voorspelde en voegde daaraan toe terwijl hij nog steeds op Bibi afliep "Jij heb me de hele dag oeverloos uit zitten te dagen, dan moet je nu niet weglopen." Nu hief Bibi afwerend haar handen op en een onbekend gevoel van onbehagen bekroop haar toen haar kuiten het bed raakten, waardoor ze haar evenwicht verloor.

Nog geen seconde later zat Draco bovenop haar en werden Bibi's polsen boven haar hoofd tegen het matras gepind. Alleen haar tenen raakten nog maar net de koude vloerplanken, wat het geheel alleen maar beangstigender maakte voor Bibi. "Ga van mij af idioot!" riep Bibi uit, maar Draco negeerde haar compleet en trok met een ruw gebaar Bibi's blouse open waardoor de knopen in de rondte vlogen. met één hand hield Draco, Bibi's polsen vast terwijl de andere over haar lichaam gleed. "Ben je totaal gek geworden!" riep Bibi uit, maar deze keer klonk haar stem schriller en schopte ze bijna in paniek met haar benen, wetend dat het niet uit zou halen. "Broeken zijn zo irritant." mompelde Draco, Bibi haar opmerking totaal negerend terwijl hij haar broek met één hand probeerde te openen.

Het volgende moment kwam Draco's mond naar beneden en drukte hij zijn lippen ruw op die van Bibi, terwijl zij juist haar gezicht weg probeerde te draaien. Vervolgens gleed zijn mond over haar kaaklijn, naar één van haar borsten waar hij niet bepaald zachtzinnig in beet terwijl hij zich stevig tegen Bibi aandrukte. Die voelde zijn erectie tegen haar dijen en pas op dat moment drong het tot haar door wat er zou gebeuren wanneer ze Draco niet tegen zou houden. Het gebeurde bij zoveel vrouwen in tijdens van oorlog, maar nooit had Bibi erbij stil gestaan dat iemand haar zou proberen te verkrachten.

Ze moest hem tegen zien te houden, maar hoe? Haar handen werden nog steeds pijnlijk tegen het matras gedrukt en haar benen hadden te weinig vrijheid om ook maar iets te kunnen doen. Ik moet mijn handen vrij zien te krijgen, dacht Bibi koortsachtig, maar kon er niet op komen hoe ze dat voor elkaar zou kunnen krijgen. Misschien moest ze, net als op het ijs, gewoon reageren op zijn aanrakingen en daarmee Draco laten geloven dat ze het niet erg vond dat hij aan haar zat. De kans dat Draco haar zou geloven leek Bibi klein, maar als ze dan toch verkracht zou worden wilde ze zich tenminste verzet hebben, Bibi was nooit iemand geweest die makkelijk over zich heen liep lopen en was ook niet van plan om dit nu te laten gebeuren.  
Toch aarzelende Bibi. Wanneer ze net zou doen alsof ze Draco's aanrakingen fijn vond stelde ze zichzelf kwetsbaarder op dan ze eigenlijk wilde, maar het alternatief stond haar ook niet aan en daarom haalde ze huiverend adem. Vervolgens maakte ze een zacht geluid vanuit haar keel en welfde haar lichaam tegen dat van Draco, die een moment lang niet bewoog. Het volgende moment liet hij Bibi's polsen echter los, greep haar om haar heupen en gooide haar hogen op het bed, om volgens haar broek los proberen te maken.

Vanaf het moment dat Bibi haar polsen echter los waren gelaten was ze op zoek gegaan naar iets om Draco mee te slaan, maar op het moment dat Draco haar hoger het bed op gooide kwam haar hand in contact met iets hard. De bijbel van Narsissa, schoot het door Bibi heen terwijl ze haar greep erop verstevigde en hem onder het kussen vandaan haalde. Daarna haalde ze met al haar kracht uit naar Draco en sloeg hem voor de tweede keer die avond, alleen deze keer met een dik boekwerk tegen de zijkant van het hoofd. Draco slaakte een kreet van pijn en greep naar zijn hoofd, waardoor Bibi de kans kreeg onder hem vandaan te kruipen en van het bed te springen.

Bibi hield de bijbel voor haar alsof het haar laatste redding kon zijn terwijl haar broek net op haar heupen bleef hangen. Draco schudde gedesoriënteerd zijn hoofd en keek vervolgens giftig naar Bibi terwijl hij ook ban het bed stapte. "Vuile slet." gromde hij op lage toon terwijl hij dreigend op haar af kwam lopen, maar deze keer week Bibi niet naar achteren. De blinde paniek die ever ervoor nog door haar hoofd had geraasd verdween nu langzaam en spottend zei ze "Nee Draco, dat ben je juist wanneer je, je laat gebruiken door iedereen. Niet wanneer je weg probeert te komen." Draco gromde iets en stapte weer op Bibi af, die weer met het oude boek naar hem uithaalde en juist op dat moment ging de deur open.


	6. 

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

"Ly! Ly! Ik eb en loleempje!" riep Ginny onverstaanbaar uit en toen Fly zich omdraaide verdwenen haar wenkbrauwen bijna in haar haarlijn. "Wat heb je nu weer gedaan!" riep ze verschrikt uit terwijl ze het bord greep, dat overduidelijk vast zat aan Ginny haar tong. "Ik ilde de oep oparen, aar levoo et." zei Ginny terwijl ze ternauwernood voorkwam dat Fly aan het bord begon te trekken. "Hoe kun je nou een bord aan je tong bevriezen terwijl je soep probeert op te warmen! Heb je soms met je tong erin gehangen toen je het wilde opwarmen!" riep Fly uit terwijl ze het bord los liet en op zoek ging naar haar toverstok onder een stapel papieren. "O eet ik aneer et arm is." mompelde Ginny terwijl ze in een stoel neerzonk en daarbij bovenop Fly haar kat ging zitten.

Blazend schoot de kat weg en Fly keek geërgerd op terwijl Ginny haar onschuldigste gezicht trok en lispelde: "Loepsie?" Zuchtend schudde Fly haar hoofd, maar het volgende moment herinnerde ze zich echter dan Bibi haar uitdrukkelijk verboden had om aan de stapel papieren te zitten en dat ze haar toverstok gewoon in haar zak had zitten. Met een rood hoofd keek ze naar de papieren die nu de hele kamer door lagen, maar bedacht toen dat Bibi vast zo blij zou zijn dat ze niet meer gevangen was dat het ze heel misschien niet eens op zou merken. Vervolgens zakten haar schouders echter een paar centimeter naar beneden, Bibi zag altijd alles en als ze het niet zag viel ze er wel over. "Ly, it ord aaig raar." hoorde ze Ginny ineens weer en verward draaide Fly zich om. "Oh ja dat bord." mompelde Fly en het volgende moment mompelde ze een spreuk waardoor het bord en Ginny's tong eindelijk gescheiden werden.

"Oh jeetje, dat voelt echt wel beter. Dat is zeker de laatste keer dat ik mijn soep zo opwarm." zei Ginny breed grijnzend, maar toen haar blik op Fly viel verdween die. "Ik wilde je eigenlijk nog iets vragen Fly, maar ik kon je niet vinden. Nu ik dit echter wel heb gedaan kan ik je het altijd nog vragen, laat me even denken wat het nog maar was." babbelde Ginny op drukke toon terwijl ze haar woorden versterkte door te wapperen met haar armen en handen. Toen haar blik echter op Fly viel hield ze even op en vroeg toen "Waarom is Bibi nog niet terug? Ik dacht dat jij had gezegd dat ze met kerst terug zou zijn en het feit dat ze gevangen is genomen vind ik geen excuus." Ginny pruilde als een klein kind dat een woede aanval zou krijgen en een moment lang dacht Fly erover om het bord weer aan haar vast te vriezen zodat ze misschien haar mond zou houden.

Die wens ging echter niet in vervulling want een moment later ging Ginny alweer verder. "Ik weet niet of je het gemerkt hebt, maar de sneeuw begint nu al te smelten en het nieuwe jaar is al begonnen! Maar ik heb nog geen Bibi tegen gekomen! Je beseft toch wel dat wij op haar moeten letten! Wij zijn ouder dan haar, ze is als het kleine, intimiderende zusje dat wij geen van beiden ooit gehad hebben!" Fly gromde geïrriteerd, maar zei toen, alsof ze het tegen een klein kind had "Je moet goed begrijpen dat ze opgesloten zit in een ruimte waar ze niet kan verschijnselen, misschien zelfs wel bij Voldemort!" Op deze woorden verbleekte Ginny een paar tinten, maar het volgende moment sprong ze overeind en riep: "Waaaat! Bij Moldy Voldy! Had je dat niet iets eerder kunnen zeggen! We moeten haar redden! Super Ginny to the resque!" Met die woorden trok ze de dekens van Bibi haar bed en sloeg die om haar schouders terwijl ze door de magisch vergrootte hut begon te rennen.

Fly keek een moment toe hoe Ginny de trap af leek te stuiteren, maar barstte in lachen uit toen Ginny over de deken struikelde en zo de gang door rolde. Uiteindelijk kwam ze voor Harry's kamer tot stilstand en een moment lang keek ze enorm zielig naar de gesloten deur voordat ze zei: "Dat is niet eerlijk! Nu kan ik niet verder rollen!"

Met opgetrokken benen zat Bibi in een kamer waar net een bed in paste en staarde naar de vale muur voor haar. Haar gezicht was gezwollen en er zat geronnen bloed in haar haren, maar toch was de blik in haar ogen kil en berekend, alsof ze haar volgende zet in de oorlog plande. Voor sommigen zou dit vreemd zijn, maar als Bibi nu aan de situatie zou denken waar ze in zat zou ze geheid gek worden. Na het ongelukje in Bibi's kamer leek alles in een snelstroom te zijn gekomen. Op het moment dat Bibi weer met de bijbel naar Draco uit had gehaald was de deur open gegaan en was niet alleen Narsissa binnen gekomen, maar ook haar man, Lucius. Seconden lang hadden ze alleen maar naar de twee in de kamer kunnen staren, maar toen was Narsissa ineens uit haar vel geschoten.

"Ik wil dit niet langer in mijn huis, zorg maar dat je haar ergens anders onderbrengt!" riep ze kwaad tegen haar man, maar toen viel haar blik op haar zoon en leek ze nog kwader te worden. "Draco Hespar Malfidus! Wat denk jij dat je ooit aan het doen bent! Ben je nu totaal van de pot gerukt! Ze is een gevangene van politieke waarde en daarnaast een gast in ons huis! Het kan me niets schelen wat je met haar doet in de ondervraagkamer of op het slagveld, maar hier laat je haar met rust!" riep ze uit terwijl ze op Draco afliep en hem aan zijn oor de kamer uit sleurde. Onder andere omstandigheden was Bibi zeker in lachen uitgebarsten om Draco's tweede naam, maar nu was ze zo geschokt dat ze alleen wezenloos naar het gezin kon staren. Het was duidelijk dat Narsissa meer te zeggen had dan iedereen dacht en dat de mannen in haar huishouding dit maar te accepteren hadden, dat was onverwacht geweest. Lucius had zich echter weinig van zijn vrouw aangetrokken en had Bibi bij haar arm gegrepen om haar naar de kelders te verplaatsen, daar kwam Narsissa toch nooit.

Vanaf dat moment was het ondervragen veel intenser, en pijnlijker geworden. Nu Bibi geen contact meer kon hebben met Narsissa leek het alsof de twee mannen soms vergaten dat het niet de bedoeling was dat Bibi dood kwam. Er waren als zoveel vloeken die Bibi kende op haarzelf gebruikt en zo mogelijk zelf een paar waar ze nog nooit van gehoord had. De enige die nog contact met Bibi had naast de twee mannelijke Malfidussen was een huiself die zo bang voor haar was dat ze niet eens de deur binnen kwam, al had ze zich de eerste keer nog wel voorgesteld. De huiself heette Rozemarijn en wat Bibi van haar gezien had was dat ze mager en best lang was voor een huiself, met grote bleke ogen die overal naar leken te kijken behalve Bibi zelf. De huiself bracht Bibi twee á drie keer per week een kopje lauwe soep waardoor ze niet weg kon lopen, maar toch genoeg kracht had om te kunnen praten en een aantal spreuk aankon. Vandaag zouden ze echter iets nieuws proberen, vandaag waren ze van plan om Bibi een aantal drankjes toe te dienen met het idee dat die misschien zouden helpen om de herinnering aan de spreuk van geheimhouding te vergeten. Bibi wist niet of ze dat op dit moment aan zou kunnen, maar twijfelde er niet aan dat ze door zouden gaan tot ze zouden weten wat ze wilden, en Bibi dan zouden vermoorden.

In een onbewaakt moment was Bibi toch aan de huidige situatie gaan denken en nu klemde ze haar kaken stijf op elkaar om ervoor te zorgen dat de snik die opwelde in haar keel niet zou ontsnappen. Ze had haar ogen stijf dicht geknepen om ervoor te zorgen dat de tranen niet over haar gezicht zouden lopen, want dat was een teken van zwakte die ze zich op dit moment niet kon veroorloven. Toen ze echter huiverend adem haalde ontsnapte de traan toch en gleed over haar wang voordat Bibi hem wegveegde. Op het moment dat ze dat deed ging de deur echter met een klik open en klonk een trillende stem: "Mevrouw zegt jufvrouw moet vrij, jufvrouw nu vrij. Rozemarijn gaat nu haar handen strijken, is tegen het bevel van meneer in gegaan."

Wezenloos staarde Bibi naar de deur terwijl ze de huiself gehaast weg hoorde schuifelen, maar vervolgens stond ze langzaam op. Wanneer de kans op ontsnapping zo makkelijk geboden was zou ze een gegeven paard zeker niet in de bek kijken. Geluidloos liep ze de door de duistere gang, hopend dat ze niemand tegen zou komen en dat Lucius de huiself niet extra zou straffen wanneer hij erachter kwam dat ze ontsnapt was. Ze beet op haar lip toen ze in een andere kamer geschuifel hoorde, maar wist dat ze de persoon erin niet mee zou kunnen nemen omdat ze de deur niet kon openen. Ze zou echter wel een manier vinden om, om die stomme spreuk van de deuren te komen. Nu ze wist wat het inhield zou het zeker een stuk makkelijker worden. Een glimlach gleed over haar lippen terwijl ze een trap opliep en bijna gelijk een kleine deur in het oog kreeg. Daar zat die spreuk niet op wist Bibi, omdat de andere dooddoeners dan niet bij hun eigen deuren zouden kunnen komen. Die spreuk had dus zo zijn voor en nadelen,…

Op het moment dat Bibi echter de deur bereikte ging deze met een zwaai open en stapte er een dooddoener naar binnen. Hij was in een zwarte mantel gehuld en zijn gezicht werd helemaal bedekt door het masker in de vorm van een schedel. Een moment lang kon Bibi alleen maar met grote ogen naar het lange en brede gestalte van de dooddoener staren voordat het ook maar tot haar doordrong dat ze zich juist moest verstoppen. Haastig struikelde Bibi naar achteren, maar op dat moment viel de dooddoener zijn oog echter op haar en voordat ze ook maar een stap had kunnen zetten had de enorme man haar al gegrepen. Ruw werd Bibi met haar buik tegen de muur geduwd en bijna gelijk stond de man vlak achter haar. "Zo, zo, wat hebben we hier." klonk het in haar oor en een huivering ging over Bibi's rug. De man voelde dit blijkbaar want hij drukte zijn been tussen Bibi's benen waardoor ze iets in de lucht kwam te hangen en zei: "Als je, je stil houd duurt het maar heel even. Ik heb altijd al de leider van de rebellen te pakken willen nemen, maar de Malfidussen zijn nogal bezitterig aangelegd. Maar ik heb er totaal geen probleem mee om als tweede of zelfs als derde te gaan."

Bibi vond dit veel enger dan toen Draco hetzelfde had geprobeerd in haar kamer en kon haar lichaam niet laten stoppen met trillen terwijl ze man zijn handen ruw over haar lichaam gleden. Een snik ontsnapte aan haar keel terwijl ze ineens op harde toon riep: "Nee! Laat me los! Ga van me af!" De man gromde geïrriteerd en sloeg Bibi met de zijkant van haar hoofd tegen de ruwe muur waardoor ze even later het bloed over haar gezicht voelde lopen terwijl de man haar broek los maakte en haar vervolgens ruw omdraaide waardoor hij haar aan kon kijken. "Gun me een blik in je ziel wanneer ik je van mij maak." gromde hij terwijl hij zijn heupen tegen die van Bibi bewoog terwijl zij alleen snikkend haar ogen kon sluiten. Nu kon ze niet meer zien wat hij deed, maar het klonk alsof hij zijn broek losmaakte. "Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat je mij nooit zult vergeten." hijgde de man in haar oor, maar op het moment dat hij weer bewoog klonk er een kille stem.

"Wat denk jij dat je aan het doen ben Klinkersteen?" vroeg de stem van Draco Malfidus en Bibi voelde dat de man omkeek, maar zelf durfde ze haar ogen niet te openen. "Hadden zowel vader als ikzelf niet gezegd dat jij ben haar uit de buurt zou blijven?" vroeg Draco nu op dezelfde kille toon en Bibi voelde de man verstijven. Huiverend slikte ze een snik in en opende langzaam haar ogen en bijna gelijk op dat moment viel haar blik op de man zijn toverstok. "Ze vroeg erom." hoorde Bibi, Klinkersteen tegen Draco grommen terwijl het bloed in haar oren suisde. "Geloof mij maar Klinkersteen, je wilt niet bij haar in de buurt komen." zei Draco nu op ijselijke toon en op dat moment greep Bibi de man zijn toverstok. "Avada Kadavra." mompelde ze op snikkende toon en een verbaasde kreet kwam nog over Klinkersteen zijn lippen voor hij als een baksteen achterover viel.

Bijna gelijk daarna richtte ze de toverstok op Draco, die een stap naar voren had gedaan en veegde met haar vrije had het bloed en de tranen van haar gezicht terwijl ze siste: "Kom niet dichterbij! Heb het lef eens en ik beloof je dat je net zo zal eindigen als hij." Ze had gehoopt dat Draco zou blijven staan, maar hij bleef op haar af lopen en voordat ze eigenlijk besefte wat ze deed riep Bibi "Paralitis!" Nu viel ook Draco achterover, hij had niet eens een poging gedaan om de vloek te ontwijken en nu rende Bibi langs hem heen naar buiten, over het vochtige gras en van het terrein van de Malfidussen af. Even bleef ze staan en keek naar het enorme huis en vlak voordat ze verdwijnselde mompelde ze "Ik zal niet stoppen voordat jullie allemaal achter de tralies zitten waar jullie onschuldige mensen houden."

In het duistere bos verschijnselde Bibi en moest zich aan een boom vastgrijpen om niet om te vallen. Nog even en ze zou weer thuis zijn, dan zou Fly weer tegen haar schreeuwen en Ginny weer zo gek als een deur doen. Een glimlach gleed over Bibi's gezicht terwijl ze wankelend richting de plek liep waar Hagrids huisje had gestaan en toen ze ervoor stond mompelde ze een paar woorden tussen haar tanden door. Momenten later versteen het huisje van Hagrid vanuit het niets en stapte Bibi naar binnen. Ginny was de eerste die haar in het oog kreeg van de vele mensen die in het huis rondliepen en stormde gelijk op haar af. "Bibi! Bibi!" riep ze terwijl ze Bibi zo stijf omhelsde dat ze ervan omviel, maar Ginny weigerde Bibi nog weer los te laten. "Ginny alsjeblieft, mijn ribben." mompelde Bibi tussen opeengeklemde kaken, maar op dat moment viel er een schaduw over hun twee heen. Ginny keek met grote ogen op en zag Fly met gekruiste armen voor haar staan, maar ze leek helemaal niet naar Ginny te kijken, haar blik was op Bibi gericht.

Ondertussen lag Draco nog steeds op de grond en had nu tijd om zijn acties te overdenken. Waarom had hij Bibi's spreuk niet tegen gehouden? Dat was zo makkelijk geweest, maar in plaats dat precies dat te doen had hij haar laten ontsnappen. Je voelde je gewoon schuldig, zei een stemmetje in zijn hoofd maar Draco probeerde die gedachte zo snel mogelijk weer kwijt te raken. Ergens had hij zoveel geluk gehad dat ze niet nog een keer de vloek des doods had gebruikt, want dan had hij er net zou bijgelegen als Klinkersteen.

"Draco! Waar blijf je? Is het zo moeilijk om één vrouw op te halen!" klonk ineens de kille stem van zijn vader, maar toen deze hem echter op de grond zag liggen naast een dode dooddoener stond hij binnen een seconde naast hem. Snel sprak Lucius de spreuk uit waardoor zijn zoon weer kon bewegen en vroeg gelijk "Wat is er gebeurd? Waar is ze?" Draco ging echter eerst rechtop zitten voordat hij ook maar iets zei. "Ze was al uit haar kamer en Klinkersteen zou haar verkrachten. Ze kreeg zijn toverstok te pakken, vermoorde hem en verlamde mij." zei Draco terwijl hij ging staan en naar de deur liep. "Ik denk dat we haar zeer onderschat hebben vader." mompelde Draco, maar Lucius was al langs hem heen gelopen om Narsissa de wind van voren te gaan geven. Het was overduidelijk dat zij dit op haar geweten had, vanaf het begin had ze een zwak gehad voor de rebel.

Aarzelend keek Bibi omhoog naar Fly, maar zei totaal geen woord terwijl ze nog steeds zwijgend op haar neerkeek. "Je maakt mijn vloer vies." zei ze uiteindelijk afkeurend en op dat moment barstte Bibi in lachen uit, dat had ze zo gemist. Fly die zich niet druk maakte om iemands gevoel, maar gewoon zei wat het eerste in haar opkwam. "Ik heb jou ook gemist Fly." zei Bibi nog steeds lachend terwijl ze haar hand uitstak naar haar vriendin, die haar glimlachend overeind trok. Ze omhelsde Bibi en zei fluisterend zodat Ginny, die hyper om hun heen sprong, het niet kon horen "Als je nog langer weg was gebleven was ik je komen halen." Bibi glimlachte tegen Fly's schouder en veegde snel met een hand onhandig een traan weg terwijl ze mompelde: "Dat weet ik Fly, dat weet ik."

Nu nam Fly een beetje afstand en bekeek Bibi kritisch voordat ze zich tot Ginny richtte en op commanderende toon zei: "Ginny, ga even een paar dikke handdoeken en mijn medische doos halen, dan druk ik Bibi ondertussen even onder de douche. Dat is ze wel nodig." Ginny knikte een paar keer fanatiek waardoor de knalrode haren in de rondte vlogen voordat ze de trap opvloog om de gevraagde spullen te halen. Ondertussen hielp Fly, Bibi de trap op en de badkamer in en voordat Bibi ook maar de kans kreeg om te protesteren begon ze Bibi uit te kleden. "Oh jee!" riep ze op een bepaald moment ontzet uit terwijl Bibi juist de blauwe plekken probeerde te bedekken. "Mannen weten ook totaal niet hoe ze met een vrouw om moeten gaan! Dit kun je toch niet menen! Moet je zien, je ziet gewoon bont en blauw!" riep Fly uit terwijl ze de douche open draaide en Bibi eronder drukte.

"Ze probeerden ook niet vriendelijk te zijn Fly, ze wilden informatie en geen thee." mompelde Bibi droog terwijl Fly een halve fles shampoo over haar hoofd goot en die hardhandig in begon te masseren. "Ze wilden geen thee?" vroeg Fly afgeleid terwijl ze Bibi's hoofd weer onder het water drukte. "Ik denk dat ze niet van thee houden." klonk het ineens achter hun en Fly sprong geschrokken bijna een meter de lucht in voordat ze Ginny zag staan. "Als ze niet van thee houden kunnen ze misschien beter koffie nemen." mompelde Fly langzaam terwijl Bibi ongelovig naar haar twee vriendinnen staarde. Fly draaide de kraan nu weer uit terwijl Ginny, Bibi in een grote handdoek wikkelde en haar droog begon te wrijven. "Naar haar kamer Ginny." commandeerde Fly terwijl ze haar medische doos oppakte en de gang doorliep naar Bibi's kamer. "We gaan de wonden helen." zei Fly terwijl Ginny de deur sloot en Bibi op het bed duwde.

"Je begrijpt toch wel dat zij de sleutel was tot de vernietiging van de rebellen! En jij laat haar ontsnappen! Stomme koe!" schreeuwde Lucius tegen zijn vrouw terwijl Draco wenste dat hij er niet bij aanwezig hoefde te zijn. "Wie denk jij wel niet dat je bent Lucius Malfidus! Ik zorg al jaren voor jou en je zoon en nu wil je dat ik jou toesta dat je levens vernietigd in mijn huis! Het was een heel aardig meisje en dan sta ik niet toe dat jij haar ruïneert!" schreeuwde Narsissa terug terwijl er blosjes op de wangen van haar echtgenoot verschenen. Het was duidelijk dat zowel Lucius als Narsissa woedend waren en terwijl zij de muren lieten schudden van angst met hun geschreeuw glipte Draco de kamer uit.


	7. 

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

"Aah, toe nou Fly! Ik wil er óók in!" riep Ginny terwijl ze fanatiek op de deur bonkte, maar de laatste keer dat ze in de bibliotheek was geweest stond Fly nog te vers in het geheugen. Het was alsof er een orkaan langs was gekomen en Fly was weten bezig geweest om alles weer op te ruimen, voordat ze erachter was gekomen dat het ook met één spreuk gedaan had kunnen worden. "Fly! Dat is niet eerlijk! Waarom mag Bibi er wel in en ik niet?"

In de kamer negeerde Fly haar echter helemaal en keek giftig langs een ladder omhoog naar Bibi die overduidelijk een boek zocht. "Bibi Elgamour Serene Gipsy Clear! Kom onmiddellijk van die ladder af! Je behoord te rusten!" riep Fly terwijl ze de ladder greep en er serieus over leek te denken om Bibi naar beneden te schudden. "Ben je al gestikt in mijn naam?" vroeg Bibi alleen droog en pakte een boek van de plank. "Wat zoek je eigenlijk?" vroeg Fly na een minuut van stilte alsof Bibi niets gezegd had en op dat moment kwam Ginny de bibliotheek in vliegen. De deur barste uit zijn voegen en Fly schreeuwde alsof ze hem weer terug probeerde te blazen: "GINNY!"

Grinnikend keek Bibi neer op haar twee vriendinnen, die nu een schreeuwwedstrijd leken te houden en besloot maar dat ze zich er niet mee zou bemoeien. Eigenlijk had ze het eeuwige geruzie van de twee was gemist en vond het op bepaalde momenten wel leuk om er gewoon naar te kijken. Het was toch wonderlijk dat ze ondanks al het geschreeuw en geruzie vrienden bleven, vrienden die elkaar bij alles zouden helpen. Op dit moment kon ze echter niet rustig naar de ruzie kijken, want ze moest die spreuk opzoeken waarmee Lucius zijn huis had verzegeld en waardoor zij niet zo makkelijk had kunnen vertrekken. Wanneer ze zouden weten welke spreuk er gebruikt was zouden ze de andere mensen uit die kamertjes kunnen helpen en op die manier misschien zelfs een sterke bondgenoot vinden. "Pas op!" riep Bibi nog net uit en op dat moment ging een boek rakelings lang Ginny haar hoofd en belandde met een plof op de grond. Die sprong met een kreet aan de kant en riep: "De boeken vallen aan! De boeken vallen aan!" voordat ze de bibliotheek weer uitrende.

Lachend klauterde Bibi naar beneden en raapte het boek weer op, voordat ze zonder ook maar iets te zeggen de kamer uitliep. "Bibi, wat is dat? En je moet Ginny niet zo op stang jagen! Dan mag ik haar weer onder het bed vandaan halen." snoof Fly, maar Bibi wapperde alleen een beetje vaag met haar hand terwijl ze naar Harry's kamer liep en naast hem op het bed ging zitten. "Hoi Harry." mompelde ze bijna onverstaanbaar toen de donkerharige jongen een ombestemd geluid maakte en vouwde vervolgens het boek open. Harry maakte nog een keer een geluid dat klonk als warm en Bibi knikte afwezig voordat ze zei: "Klopt het word inderdaad warmer, het is lente Harry." Even was het stil, maar toen schoot Bibi ineens overeind en liep naar het bureau waar ze het boek met een plof op liet vallen, waardoor de jongen in het bed scherp in ademde en overeind schoot. "Gevonden." mompelde Bibi terwijl ze zelf in de stoel ging zitten en het stuk tekst nog een keer rustig overlas.

_In tijden lang geleden beveiligden tovenaars hun huizen met de spreuk die 'Undapas' genoemd word. Deze spreuk zorgt ervoor dat niemand anders dan de eigenaar of iemand die in de familie geboren en/of getrouwd is deuren en ramen kan openen in het huis. Hierdoor konden zowel dreuzels als tovenaars het huis niet in zonder dat de eigenaar die toestond. De spreuk werd jaren gezien als de beste methode om huizen te beveiligen._

_  
Rond 1850 kwam een duistere tovenaar (Egopaldus) echter tot de ontdekking dat de spreuk niet alleen mensen buiten kon sluiten, maar ook insluiten. Vanaf dat moment sloot de tovenaar dreuzels en mensen van dreuzelafkomst op in zijn huis en martelde deze niet alleen, maar vermoorde ze uiteindelijk ook. Zijn huis is dan ook de geschiedenis in gegaan als het huis waar de 'levende' zielen voor altijd rond zullen dolen. Zij kunnen geen rust vinden tot hun lichaam gevonden is en op heilige grond begraven. Het huis is echter nergens meer te vinden waardoor hun die rust niet gegund kan worden._

__

Door de bevindingen van de tovenaar Egopaldus is de spreuk 'Undapas' rond 1925 verboden geworden, toch zijn er in de hedendaagse tijd nog tovenaars die deze spreuk op hun huis gebruiken. Dit is niet toegestaan en officieel verboden door het Ministerie van Toverkunsten, maar aangezien dit niet te controleren is kunnen er geen strafrechtelijke vervolgingen gehouden worden.

De enige manier om deze spreuk te doorbreken is om uit de betreffende familie te komen, dit kan zijn door geboorte of een huwelijk. Een spreuk die de effecten omkeert is echter nooit gefabriceerd en het gebruik van de 'Undapas' spreuk word dan ook ten strengste afgeraden.

Langzaam keek Bibi op vanuit het boek en kamde gefrustreerd met haar handen door haar haren terwijl ze het idee had dat ze elk moment over kon geven. Alleen door geboorte of huwelijk? Wie had die spreuk verzonnen! Het volgende moment verscheen er echter een grijns op haar gezicht en riep ze richting de deur "Hé Ginny! Wil je ook trouwen!"

Bijna meteen stuiterde Ginny de kamer binnen terwijl ze riep: "Ja, ja, ja! Ginny-bruid! Rode bruid!" Met die woorden trok ze het fluwelen tafelkleed van het lage tafeltje en liet daarbij de vaas die erop stond door de kamer vliegen. "Dáár komt de bruid, daar komt de bruid! Die kleed zich uit!" zong Ginny maar op dat moment kwam Fly de kamer in en als ze nog kwader zou kijken zou er gegarandeerd stoom uit haar oren en neus komen. "Oh nee Bibi! Niet weer! De laatste keer dat je Ginny zover kreeg dat ze wilde trouwen was ze bijna getrouwd geweest met de Reuzeninktvis van Zweinstein!" riep ze uit terwijl Ginny zichzelf probeerde te bevrijden uit het tafelkleed, die ze op één of andere manier in een onbewaakt moment in de knoop had gelegd met haarzelf er nog in.

"Dat was anders Fly! Zij had mij opgesloten mij Acro Mantula in een kast! Ik pakte haar gewoon terug!" riep Bibi verontwaardigd uit, maar het leek niets uit te halen bij Fly. "Iemand opsluiten in een kast en iemand laten trouwen met een gevaarlijke inktvis is iets totaal anders Bibi en dat weet jij net zo goed!" riep ze uit en nu kreeg Bibi rode vlekken op haar wangen. "Ik zag het verschil anders niet Fly! Die inktvis en Acro zagen en bijna hetzelfde uit!" riep Bibi uit en na die woorden heerste er een moment van stilte in de kamer, voordat Fly ineens in lachen uitbarstte.

"Ik hoop dat je dat niet tegen die jongen hebt gezegd, hij was al vanaf zijn eerste jaar verliefd op je en Ginny probeerde je alleen te helpen." zei Fly nog steeds lachend terwijl ze haar toverstok op Ginny en het tafelkleed richtte. Vervolgens maakte ze een korte beweging en in één keer werd het tafelkleed van Ginny af getrokken waardoor Ginny nog een paar rondjes draaide voordat ze met een plof op de grond viel. "Natuurlijk heb ik dat niet gezegd! Ik wilde na die ervaring niet weer met hem in één kamer komen." mopperde Bibi terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar sloeg, maar Fly kon zien dat haar hersenen toch op volle toeren draaiden. Na een moment vroeg ze dan ook "Wil jij dan trouwen Fly?" Toen Bibi dit vroeg kreeg Fly de kleur van een tomaat, maar het volgende moment vroeg ze achterdochtig "Waarom moet er iemand trouwen en met wie?"

"Ooh niets bijzonder, ik moet gewoon iemand hebben die met Draco Malfidus wil trouwen zodat wij deuren kunnen openen in het huis en de andere kunnen bevrijden. Het is nogal een vervelende spreuk die zijn familie over hun huis uitgesproken heeft en daardoor kun je zowel in als uitgesloten worden. Alleen iemand die eigenaar is kan deuren openen, dus als jij nu met Draco Malfidus trouwt kunnen wij naar binnen." zei Bibi schouderophalend terwijl zowel Fly als Ginny haar mond open viel van verbazing. "Ben je nu totaal gek geworden Bibi! Ik ben niet van plan om een eeuwig durende verbintenis aan te gaan met het duister omdat jij ben hem op visite wil! Als ik trouw is dat omdat ik van die persoon houd en niet om één of andere gek te bevrijden!" riep Fly uit en geen van allen zag dat Harry op dat moment zijn gezicht vertrok en met zijn ogen rolde. "Een scheiding is zo aangevraagd Fly en je kunt ook per ongeluk weduwe worden." zei Bibi nuchter terwijl ze weer haar schouders ophaalde en Fly snoof terwijl ze woedend haar armen over elkaar sloeg. "Als het zo makkelijk is trouw je zelf maar met hem!" snoof ze woedend en liep de kamer uit, op de voet gevolgd door een huppelde Ginny die vroeg: "Betekent dat, dat ik niet ga trouwen?"

Even staarde Bibi naar de plek waar Fly even ervoor had gestaan terwijl er langzaam een plan in haar hoofd opkwam. "Misschien dat ik dat maar moet doen." mompelde ze na een aantal minuten en sprong overeind om een potje inkt te zoeken, die ergens op haar bureau moest liggen. Ze zou eens een brief schrijven naar Draco's moeder om te vissen of hij een echtgenote nodig was. Maar eerst moest ze even overdenken wie en wat ze zou zijn, voordat ze de brief kon schrijven. Het moest allemaal totaal geloofwaardig overkomen, anders zou het nooit lukken. Bibi knikte tegen haarzelf en zou weer op de stoel gaan zitten, niet wetend dat die stiekem weg was gelopen waardoor ze met een vloek op de grond terecht kwam. "Fly de stoelen lopen weer!" schreeuwde Bibi naar beneden en kreeg als antwoord: "Weet ik! Ik hoorde je vallen!" Grommend klom Bibi weer overeind terwijl ze de stoel stevig greep riep ze "Bedankt voor de waarschuwing!"

Fronsend staarde Bibi naar het boek dat in haar schoot lag en wierp vervolgens een blik op het, nog lege, stuk perkament voor haar. Dit was toch nog moeilijker dan ze had verwacht. Ze was nu al bijna een halve dag bezig om een redelijk onbekende puurbloed familie te vinden bij wie ze haar eigen persoontje kon rekenen voor het plan, alleen was dit toch heel moeilijk. Waarom waren de meeste buitenechtelijke kinderen bekend? Gefrustreerd kamde Bibi met haar handen door haar haren en keek weer naar het perkament toen Ginny's stem vroeg: "Bibi? Ben je hier?" Bibi zuchtte en even overwoog ze om totaal niets te zeggen, maar zei toen op gewone toon "Nee Ginny, ik ben hier niet." Even bleef het totaal stil, maar toen zei Ginny: "Oke, dan zoek ik wel even verder! Ik vind je vanzelf!" Vervolgens hoorde Bibi haar de trap af rennen terwijl ze naar Fly riep: "Fly! Bibi zegt dat ze niet in de bibliotheek zit! Ik zoek nog even verder!"

Grinnikend schudde Bibi haar hoofd en greep vervolgens haar veer uit het potje inkt, Ginny was zo gek als een deur. Het vreemdste was nog wel dat Bibi haar nooit anders zou willen zien dan ze op dit moment was, altijd blij en altijd haarzelf. Bibi grijnsde weer breed en begon vervolgens aan de brief voor Narsissa, ze zou een beetje voorzichtig gaan vissen of Draco nog vrijgezel was.

_Geachte Mevr. N. Malfidus._

Allereerst wil ik u graag bedanken dat u de tijd wilt nemen om mijn brief te lezen, ondanks het feit dat u waarschijnlijk nog ooit van mij gehoord heeft. Mijn naam is Anouschka Retromanic en ik ben even voor de oorlog overgekomen vanuit Rusland. Mijn naam zal u niet zoveel zeggen, maar de naam van mijn biologische ouders misschien wel, zij waren namelijk Fusino White en Florea Undikai.

Dit zal u naar alle waarschijnlijkheid verbazen, want zoals iedereen in de magische samenleving weet zijn zij nooit met elkaar getrouwd geweest en daardoor besta ik officieel dus ook niet. Mijn ouders hebben een affaire gehad waaruit ik voort ben gekomen, maar mijn moeder wilde niet met de schaamte van een buitenechtelijk kind leven en daarom ben ik naar een pleeggezin in Rusland gebracht.

Nu bijna twintig jaar later zijn mijn pleegouders echter overleden en ben ik hierheen gekomen om mijn echte ouders te zoeken, enkel om tot de ontdekking te komen dat die ook niet langer in leven waren. Nu is het volgens het ministerie echter zo dat ik weer terug moet naar Rusland, maar ik ben het echter niet totaal met hun eens. Ik ben gesteld geraakt op dit mooie land en zijn omgeving, al bevind het zich in een roekeloze oorlog en mede daarom schrijf ik u deze brief.

Ik heb namelijk opgevangen dat u en uw man een geschikte huwelijkskandidate zoeken voor uw zoon. Daarom probeer ik via deze weg in contact met u te komen, in de hoop dat het mogelijk is dat wij elkaar helpen. Ik hoop dan ook dat het gerucht dat mij ter ore is gekomen waar is en dat ik u niet voor niets lastig val.

In verwachting van uw reactie,  
Uw vriendin Anouschka.

PS. Mijn uil zal wachten op uw reactie, negatief of positief. Op die manier hoeft u zich geen zorgen te maken of uw brief mij wel zal bereiken.

Glimlachend legde Bibi de veer neer en las de brief met het krullerige handschrift langzaam over om te kijken of ze geen fout had gemaakt die haar kon verraden. Toen ze eenmaal was begonnen met schrijven was het veel makkelijker uit haar veer gevloeid dan toen ze er een tijd over na had gedacht. Het was natuurlijk niet waar dat ze gehoord had dat ze een bruid zochten voor Draco, maar het meisje dat ze verzonnen had kon evengoed bestaan. De namen die ze gebruikt had waren namelijk die van haar vader en zijn minnares, maar voor zover Bibi wist was daar nooit een kind uit gekomen.

Zuchtend stond Bibi op en liep naar het kleine tafeltje waar haar uil in een kooitje op stond. "Hoi grote stofbal." mompelde Bibi koerend tegen het kleine uiltje dat een vrolijk geluidje maakte en uit zijn kooitje stapte zodra Bibi het deurtje opende. "Ik wil dat je deze brief naar Narsissa Malfidus brengt, maar zorg ervoor dat je niet uit de lucht geschoten word." zei Bibi terwijl ze de brief aan de kleine uil zijn pootje bond en hem vervolgens uit het raam gooide. De uil viel een paar meter naar beneden voordat hij eindelijk optrok, maar hij leek vrolijk genoeg door het feit dat hij eindelijk weer eens post mocht bezorgen. "Als je uit de lucht word geschoten vermoord ik je Pluisje!" schreeuwde Bibi hem nog na en sloot vervolgens het raam met een klap.  
Zuchtend wreef Bibi zich in de handen en zei: "Oke, tijd om bij Lumina op bezoek te gaan." Na die woorden liep ze de trap af, naar de kelder die Lumina sinds het begin van de oorlog in beslag had genomen en waar ze weigerde uit te komen. Het was een heel aardig meisje, maar ook behoorlijk eng soms. Fly weigerde ook maar binnen tien meter bij haar in de buurt te komen en zelfs Ginny schoot (letterlijk) de kast op wanneer ze Lumina in het oog kreeg. Bibi vond haar niet zo erg, je moest gewoon met haar om leren te gaan,…

"Lumina? Ben je er?" vroeg Bibi toen ze de duistere kelder inliep en bijna gelijk kreeg ze antwoord. "Natuurlijk ben ik er, ik vroeg me al af wanneer je jezelf zou vervaardigen om mij op te komen zoeken." mopperde Lumina, overduidelijk geïrriteerd door het feit dat Bibi al een hele tijd niet was geweest. "Ik was een beetje gevangen genomen." mompelde Bibi terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde en op dat moment kwam Lumina vanuit de schaduwen tevoorschijn. "Oh gelukkig! Ik dacht al bijna dat je niet meer undercover wilde gaan!" riep ze uit terwijl ze Bibi omhelsde en haar vervolgens op een afstandje hield zodat ze Bibi kon bekijken. Hierdoor kon Bibi precies hetzelfde bij haar doen. Lumina had felroze haren die sterk afstaken tegen haar bleke huid en haar bruine ogen twinkelden altijd alsof er duizend geheimen in verstopt waren. Ze droeg een flessengroen gewaad dat net de grond raakte en de mouwen plooien zich losjes om haar polsen die met verschillende kleuren touwtjes omwonden waren.

"Zo, vertel me wie je deze keer bent." zei Lumina na een moment op zakelijke toon en met een beweging van haar hand ging het licht in de enorme kelder aan, alleen om verschillende kasten te tonen. "Anouschka Retromanic, de buitenechtelijke dochter van Fusino White en Florea Undikai." zei Bibi terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar sloeg en Lumina's wenkbrauwen gingen een paar centimeter omhoog. "Je wilt een puurbloed spelen? Lieverd, ik vind het verschrikkelijk om het je te moeten vertellen, maar je bent een puurbloed." Even leek Bibi verward, maar toen maakte ze een wegwuivend gebaar en zei: "Dat weet ik, maar nu wil ik één zijn die zich in de kringen van de Familie Malfidus kan begeven en zo'n puurbloed ben ik niet."  
"Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat iemand zich ook maar in hun buurt wíl bevinden, maar oke." zei Lumina walgend, maar het volgende moment liep ze naar een grote rode kast en trok die open. "Oke, rood haar met zwarte uitgroei, bordeaux rode gewaden en elegante zilveren oorhangers, met bijpassend ring en armbanden." mompelde ze terwijl ze alles wat ze opsomde uit de kast trok en in Bibi's handen drukte. "Trek dat aan, dan probeer ik de make-up ondertussen even te zoeken." mompelde Lumina afwezig terwijl ze een klein elegant koffertje onder een tafeltje vandaan plukte en deze opende. "Grijs, donkerrood, felrood, geen poeder en blauwe mascara." zei Lumina terwijl ze toch nog haar halve hoofd in het kleine koffertje stak en er seconden later met de genoemde producten uit kwam.

Op dat moment plantte Bibi net de pruik op haar hoofd en drukte haar eigen haren eronder voordat ze zich naar Lumina omdraaide. "Je eigen haar is nog te zien." zei Lumina afkeuren en trok zonder pardon het neppe haar weer van Bibi's hoofd voordat ze met een spreuk Bibi's eigen haren op haar hoofd vastbond. Vervolgens plantte ze de rode pruik weer op Bibi's hoofd en drukte haar in een stoel die vanuit het niets leek te verschijnen. "Ogen dicht." commandeerde Lumina en gaf Bibi nog net de kans haar ogen te sluiten voor ze haar op begon te maken. "We hebben grijze oogschaduw die in donkerrood uitloopt, je mascara is blauw en je lippen felrood zodat ze mooi opvallen. Door het geheel van grijs en rood, dat terugkomt in je hele verschijning, val je wel op en zie je er goed uit." zei Lumina terwijl ze Bibi een spiegel voorhield en ze klonk bijna als een verkoper in een dure winkel. Bibi negeerde de toon echter en wierp een blik in de spiegel voordat er een brede grijns op haar gezicht verscheen en ze zei: "Perfect."


	8. 

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

Glimlachend vouwde Narsissa de brief in haar handen om en keek toen aandachtig naar de krant die haar man stug voor zijn gezicht hield. Een tijd lang staarde ze naar het gezicht van een tovenaar die een preek hield, maar toen deed Lucius ineens de krant opzij en vroeg: "Wat?" Even bleef Narsissa stil, maar toen stak ze van wal. "Weet je nog dat wij het laatst over mogelijke bruiden voor Draco hebben gehad?" vroeg ze aarzelend terwijl ze naar haar man en haarzelf gebaarde en Lucius knikte woordeloos. "Nou, ik heb hier een brief van een meisje die op zoek is naar een leuke puurbloed man, ze is zelf ook puurbloed maar als ze niet trouwt moet ze terug naar Rusland. Misschien moeten we haar uitnodigen voor een gesprek, gewoon om te kijken of ze geschikt zou zijn voor Draco? Als ze dat wel is slaan we twee pulkerikken in één klap." ging Narsissa verder terwijl ze Lucius de brief overhandigde en hij die zwijgend doorlas. Terwijl hij verder in de brief kwam gingen zijn wenkbrauwen ook steeds verder omhoog en toen hij bij het einde van de brief aankwam mompelde hij: "Laten we haar maar eens uitnodigen, ik ben wel nieuwsgierig naar haar."

Glimlachend stond Narsissa op en zei: "Ik zal haar gelijk een brief schrijven, haar uil wacht namelijk nog steeds in de bibliotheek. Trouw beestje." Vervolgens liep ze vrolijk de salon uit terwijl Lucius zijn vrouw nakeek met één wenkbrauw opgetrokken, soms was ze zo blond. Na een minuut stond hij zelf echter ook op, het was tijd om zijn zoon even lastig te vallen. Het was ten slotte zijn schuld dat ze de leider van de rebellen kwijt waren geraakt en het was duidelijk dat de aanvallen op hun tot op dat moment op een laag pitje hadden gestaan. Wat ze ook gezegd had over dat ze niet de leider was, het was niet waar. Er was gewoon iemand die bijna dezelfde macht als haar had, maar de plannen op een andere manier uitvoerde dan Bibi zelf.

Met grote passen liep Lucius de trap op en gooide zonder te kloppen de deur open van zijn zoons kamer. De vrouw die midden in de kamer stond met bijna niets aan slaakte een kreet en greep haar jurk van de grond terwijl Draco alleen geïrriteerd omkeek. "Is er iets vader?" vroeg hij bijna op vijandige toon en Lucius glimlachte spottend terwijl zijn blik over de vrouw gleed. Ze probeerde zich wanhopig te bedekken en had een felrode kleur op haar wangen liggen, maar toch viel het Lucius op dat het meisje veel op de leider van de rebellen leek. "Rond dit af en kom je moeder en mij bezoeken in de salon, we hebben iets met je te bespreken." zei Lucius en met een laatste blik op de vrouw liep hij de kamer weer uit, wetend dat de vrouw niet langer zou wilden blijven nu ze zo ruw gestoord waren.

Nog geen vijf minuten later zat Draco dan ook in de salon, maar zijn humeur was niets vrolijks aan. Narsissa leek het echter niet te merken, of had besloten om het gewoon te negeren. Vrolijk kletsend over niets in het bijzonder schonk ze thee in voor iedereen en ging vervolgens naast Lucius op de bank zitten. "Vertel het hem lieverd!" mompelde Narsissa opgewonden en Draco hief langzaam het kopje naar zijn lippen. "Morgen komt er een vrouw langs zodat je moeder en ik kunnen beslissen of ze een geschikte bruid voor je is." zei Lucius met en glimlach op zijn lippen op het moment dat Draco een slok van zijn thee nam. Toen hij echter de woorden hoorde die zijn vader sprak sproeide hij de thee de salon door terwijl hij riep: "Wat!" en weer kroop er een geamuseerde glimlach over Lucius' lippen.

"Ben je totaal gek geworden! je kunt niet terug naar dat verschrikkelijke huis! Het is verdorie bijna je verjaardag en Ginny kijkt er al weken naar uit!" schreeuwde Fly en verschillende rebellen maakten dat ze uit de hal kwamen. "Ik ben met mijn verjaardag wel thuis, maak je niet druk." mompelde Bibi tussen haar lippen door terwijl ze knalrode lippenstift op deed. "Dat zei je ook van kerst! Je komt niet weg!" riep Fly nu en ineens draaide Bibi zich met een ruk om. "Je bent niet mijn moeder Fly, dus bemoei je niet met dingen die ik besluit! Als ik zeg dat ik met mijn verjaardag thuis ben, zal ik dat zijn! Jij wilt van deze oorlog af? Laat mij dan mijn werk doen en zeik een keer niet!" schoot Bibi uit en seconden lang kon Fly alleen maar staren.

Bibi schreeuwde nooit tegen Fly, dat was Ginny haar taak. Nu was ze echter zonder duidelijk reden uit haar vel gesprongen en was er duidelijk zelf ook van geschrokken. Maar koppig als Bibi was wilde ze haar excuses niet aanbieden en draaide zich net om naar de deur toen Ginny op haar sokken de hal in kwam glijden. "Hé Bibi! Heb je een feestje?" vroeg ze vrolijk terwijl ze Bibi van top tot teen bekeek. "Ja Ginny, ik heb een feestje." zei Bibi op kalme toon terwijl Ginny haar commandeerde om een rondje te draaien zodat ze haar helemaal kon bekijken. "Mag ik mee?" vroeg Ginny vervolgens en voordat Bibi de kans had om iets te zeggen ging ze verder "Ik heb nog een heel mooi rood gewaad en rode schoenen en een rode handtas en een rode haarband en rode oorbellen en rode armbanden en een rode ketting,…" Ze somde nog veel meer dingen op, maar vanaf de ketting luisterde Bibi niet langer en ging er dwars door heen. "Sorry Ginny, deze keer niet. Ik ga namelijk bij dooddoeners op bezoek." zei ze op normale toon en op dat moment viel Ginny (die net vertelde dat ze ook rode sokken had) helemaal stil en staarde naar Bibi.

"Ben je gek geworden?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk droog en Fly knikte dat ze het eens was met Ginny. Toen Ginny echter uit begon te leggen waarom ze dacht dat Bibi gek was geworden bedekte Fly haar gezicht met haar handen en schudde ongelovig haar hoofd. "Dooddoeners kunnen geen goede feestjes houden! Ze draaien nog muziek uit de zeventiende eeuw en het eten is altijd sla zodat hun vrouwen niet te veel calorieën binnenkrijgen! Je kunt niet naar een feestje waar dooddoeners zijn!"

Demonstratief sloeg Ginny haar armen over elkaar en kneep haar lippen op elkaar terwijl ze naar Fly en Bibi keek. Het volgende moment ging ze echter al verder met nog meer redenen noemen waarom Bibi niet naar een feestje met dooddoeners kon. "Bovendien is sla altijd groen! Niet rood, heb je ooit rode sla gezien? Sla is niet goed!" riep ze uit en op dit moment gleed er een glimlach over Bibi's lippen terwijl ze een arm om Ginny's schouders sloeg. "Ik geloof dat ze er rode kool hebben Ginny, zo erg kan het dus niet zijn." zei Bibi op een toon alsof ze het tegen een klein kind had en Ginny keek met grote ogen naar haar op. "Wauw! Dan moet je maar snel gaan!" riep ze uit terwijl ze onder Bibi's arm vandaan dook en haar het volgende moment de deur uitdrukte.

"Oke, blijf ademen, je kunt dit wel." mompelde Bibi tegen haarzelf terwijl ze diep in en uit ademde voor de deur van de familie Malfidus. Na een moment geaarzeld te hebben klopte Bibi echter op de deur, die een seconde later al open vloog om een vriendelijk glimlachende Narsissa te onthullen. "Hallo! Jij moet Anouschka zijn! Ik ben Narsissa Malfidus, kom toch binnen! Het is buiten nog ijskoud en ik zou niet willen dat je ziek werd!" zei ze vriendelijk en trok Bibi naar binnen voordat ze ook maar een woord had kunnen zeggen. De deur werd achter Bibi gelijk weer gesloten en bijna gelijk had ze het idee dat ze opgesloten was met een groep leeuwen, zelfs al zou de vergelijking met slangen beter zijn in dit geval.

Een huiself stapte uit de schaduwen en nam Bibi's jas aan terwijl Narsissa gebaarde dat Bibi haar moest volgen naar de salon waar zowel Lucius als Draco zaten. "Dit is mijn man Lucius en onze zoon Draco." stelde Narsissa ze voor en beide mannen gingen staan om Bibi een hand te kunnen geven. Draco wierp één blik op Bibi en keek vervolgens weg, om een seconde later fronsend zijn blik weer op de jonge vrouw voor hem te richten. "Ies er iets?" vroeg Bibi zacht met het accent dat ze de dagen ervoor met Lumina geoefend had en keek Draco met twinkelende ogen aan terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde. Langzaam ging hij weer zitten terwijl Narsissa, Bibi in een stoel duwde en vervolgens vroeg: "Wil je thee?" Bibi knikte en Narsissa draaide zich om, om thee in te gaan schenken terwijl Lucius zijn kans greep om de jonge vrouw een paar vragen te stellen.

"Dus je vader is Fusino White? Het is vreemd dat je zijn ogen hebt terwijl je uiterlijk overduidelijk die van je moeder moet zijn. Je lichte ogen vallen zeker, is dit haarkleur je echte kleur?" vroeg de oudere man en naast hem trok zijn zoon één wenkbrauw op en keek weer naar het meisje. "Jha, et ies mijn ekte aarkleur, mijn oghen zijn ook van mij zelf." antwoordde Bibi op zachte toon, maar toch was er een zachte trilling in haar stem hoorbaar. Huiverend haalde Bibi diep adem en toen Narsissa haar het kopje thee overhandigde glimlachte ze aarzelend naar haar gastvrouw. "Iek vhind het zo vriendelijk van jullie om mij ier te ontvanghen. Sommige menshen zouden mij gewoon wier naar haus gestuurd ebben." zei ze op weer op zachte toon en nam voorzichtig een slokje thee voordat ze het kopje op het lage tafeltje neerzette.

"Hebben wij elkaar eerder ontmoet? U komt mij onwaarschijnlijk bekend voor." zei Draco plots nadenkend en Bibi's ogen verwijden zich een beetje. "Iek denk et niet, iek ken ier eel weinik menshen." zei Bibi na een moment en voegde er toen op uitdagende toon aan toe "Iek zou u wel willen leren kennen, mocht et u plezierhen." Aan de andere kant van de tafel kuchte Lucius achter zijn hand en pakte vervolgens haastig zijn kopje op, overduidelijk om niet in lachen uit te barsten terwijl zijn zoon juist een kleur kreeg. "We willen je zeker beter leren kennen, tijden het diner moet je ons dan ook zeker over jezelf en je leven tot op dit moment vertellen." antwoordde Narsissa voor haar zoon en Bibi keek haar glimlachend aan voordat ze een gesprek over koetjes en kalfjes begonnen.

Vanaf de andere kant van de tafel bekeek Draco, Anouschka met samengeknepen ogen. Ze leek op Bibi, maar hoe kon dat? "Vader? Vind u niet dat de jongedame op de leider van de rebellen lijkt?" vroeg hij uiteindelijk op fluistertoon aan zijn vader die geamuseerd een wenkbrauw optrok. "Jongen, ze hebben dezelfde vader. Het lijkt mij onvermijdelijk dat ze tot op zekere hoogte op elkaar lijken, maar met de tijd leer je misschien om daar doorheen te kijken en de vrouw erachter te zien." zei hij vervolgens afwezig, maar op Draco's lippen verscheen nu een glimlach. Het volgende moment verdween die glimlach echter en vroeg hij: "Kende u haar vader?" Eigenlijk doelde hij op Bibi, maar Lucius dacht blijkbaar dat het om Anouschka ging want hij knikte langzaam. "Ja, al wist ik natuurlijk niet dat hij nog een dochter had. Ik wist dat Bibi zijn kind was, maar toen ik de naam Fusino White als haar vader las wist ik gelijk om wie het ging. Fusino White was een dooddoener." vertelde Lucius op kalme toon terwijl Draco zijn thee achterover goot en een moment naar zijn moeder en de jonge vrouw met het rode haar keek.

"Meneren en mevrouwen, Rozemarijn heeft het eten geserveerd." klonk een trillende stem en toen het gezelschap in de salon opkeek zagen ze nog net een kleine huiself weer in de schaduwen verdwijnen. Breed grijnzend stond Narsissa op en zei: "Tijd om te eten denk ik zo dan. Draco? Begeleid jij onze gast naar de eetkamer?" Draco knikte één keer en terwijl zijn vader, Narsissa een arm gaf liep hij om de tafel heen om Anouschka overeind te helpen. De vrouw met het rode haar legde haar kleine hand in de kromming van zijn arm en samen liepen ze richting de eetkamer, waar Draco's ouders al op hun zaten te wachten. "Dhank je." zei Anouschka bijna op fluistertoon toen Draco haar stoel een stukje aanschoof en vervolgens tegenover haar plaatsnam in een stoel. "Totaal geen probleem." zei Draco en een moment lang was er een jongenachtige grijns op zijn gezicht te zien die zijn ogen deed twinkelen.

Zwijgend begonnen ze aan het eten, maar net toen Anouschka een lepel soep in haar mond stopte vroeg Narsissa "Hoe was het pleeggezin waar je in gezeten hebt." Even leek het alsof de jonge vrouw liever de lepel die ze in haar hand geklemd hield in zou slikken dan zijn moeder vertellen hoe het pleeggezin was geweest, maar uiteindelijk legde ze haar lepel neer. "Zij wharen eel vriendhelijk voor mij, mhaar toen iek achthien was moest ik ellaas wek. Iek wilde mijn ekte ouders ontmoethen." vertelde ze op kalme toon, maar het viel Draco echter wel op dat ze totaal geen details vertelde. Zou het zo verschrikkelijk zijn geweest?

Ergens halverwege de hoofdmaaltijd luisterde Bibi gefascineerd naar een verhaal dat Narsissa vertelde, maar onder de tafel gleed haar voet langzaam uit de gehakte schoen die ze droeg en langs Draco's been omhoog. Achteloos wierp ze een blik op de jongeman tegenover haar en zag dat hij zijn adem inhield. Ze wierp hem een glimlach toe waarbij er net een klein stukje van haar tanden te zien was en knipoogde langzaam naar hem voordat ze haar aandacht weer op zijn moeder richtte, al bleef haar voet langzaam over de binnenkant van zijn dij glijden. "Dat vind iek ook, eenoorns zijn ele mooie dhieren." zei Bibi tegen Narsissa, die net had verteld dat ze toen ze iets jonger was graag op de onstuimige eenhoorns had reden. Terwijl ze dat zei gleed haar voet nog iets verder omhoog langs Draco's been en hij ademde scherp in voordat hij Bibi's voet greep.

Doordat hij haar voet nog iets dichterbij trok verdween Bibi bijna onder de tafel en met een ruk trok Bibi haar voet terug, waardoor haar knie tegen het tafelblad sloeg. Zowel Lucius als Narsissa trok een wenkbrauw op, maar toen zei Lucius droog: "Ik denk dat de jongeren aan het toetje toe zijn." Bibi kreeg ongeveer dezelfde kleur als de lippenstift die haar lippen sierde, terwijl Draco loom grijnsde. Narsissa zei echter geen woord, maar klapte enkel in haar handen, waardoor een klein legertje huiselven naar binnen kwam en de borden eerste weghaalden voordat ze kleine schaaltjes ijs neerzetten. Voorzichtig stak Bibi een klein hapje in haar mond en zoog er zacht op waardoor het romige ijs op haar tong smolt. Het ijs was heerlijn en genietend sloot Bibi haar ogen waardoor ze niet zag dat Draco's ogen broeierig naar haar staarden, alsof zij het ijsje was.

"Draco, misschien is het leuk als je Anouschka onze tuin laat zien. De achtertuin is verwarmd, dus koud zal je dan niet vatten. Ze moet zeker de fontein zien." stelde Narsissa een half uur later voor toen ze koffie dronken in de salon en het was overduidelijk dat ze de twee een moment alleen wilde gunnen. "Ik denk dat, dat een geweldig idee is moeder!" zei Draco vrolijk terwijl hij een steelse blik op Anouschka wierp, die een paar tinten bleker leek te worden. Voordat ze echter de kans kreeg om te protesteren stond Draco al naast haar en hielp haar als een echte heer overeind voordat hij richting de serredeuren begon te lopen, Anouschka's hand in de zijne. Terwijl de twee de tuin in verdwenen glimlachte Narsissa tevreden en zakte naast haar man neer op de bank.

"Iek denk niet dat wij alleen mhoeten zijn." protesteerde Bibi op zachte toon terwijl Draco haar de tuin door leidde, maar hij gaf totaal geen antwoord voordat hij er zeker van was dat zijn ouders hun niet meer konden zien. "Ik denk juist wel dat we alleen moeten zijn, vanaf het moment dat je het landhuis in bent gestapt ben je mij al aan het uitdagen. Ik heb je uitdaging aangenomen en wil nu je kaarten zien." zei Draco terwijl hij Bibi zo draaide dat ze hem recht aankeek en langzaam gleed zijn vrije hand om haar heup. "Iek eb keen kaarten, maar iek wiel je bhest één sturen." zei Bibi ongemakkelijk terwijl ze zich voorzichtig los probeerde te maken van Draco, die nu hardop begon te lachen.

"Je weet best wat ik bedoel." zei Draco op hese toon toen hij uitgelachen was en trok Bibi dichter tegen zich aan voordat zijn lippen, verbazingwekkend zacht op die van haar terecht kwamen. Verbaasd knipperde Bibi een paar keer met haar ogen, maar toen besefte ze, dat als ze hem wilde laten geloven dat ze echt om hem gaf, ze hem wel terug moest kussen. Daarom sloot ze langzaam haar ogen en liet haar armen om Draco's nek glijden terwijl haar lippen tegen die van hem leken te smelten, zoals het ijs nog geen uur geleden op haar tong had gedaan. Ze drukte zich nog dichter tegen Draco aan en hoorde hem een zacht geluid vanuit zijn keel maken Ze voelde zijn hand langzaam over haar heup, bil en rug glijden, voordat deze langzaam maar zeker naar voren begon te komen. Bibi's verstand vertelde haar dat ze zich om moest draaien en moest maken dat ze wegkwam, maar haar gevoel verbood dat.

Toen Draco's tong langzaam tergend over haar kaaklijn gleed leek ze langzaam bij haar positieven te komen en met een ruk trok ze zich los uit zijn greep. Een seconde lang staarden ze alleen naar elkaar. Draco's haren zaten helemaal door elkaar, hij had blosjes op zijn wangen en zijn ademhaling ging een stuk sneller, maar alsnog zag hij eruit als iemand die geboren was met een gouden lepel in zijn mond. "Iek ga nhu naar biennen, straks vat iek kou." zei Bibi en draaide zich om, om naar binnen te lopen en zo snel mogelijk naar huis te gaan. Achter zich hoorde ze Draco echter mompelen: "Als ik je verhitte huid niet gevoeld had zou ik je misschien geloven. Samen hielden wij de tuin warm, niet andersom."


End file.
